Dangerous Science
by Aluminesa
Summary: "What're you doing, Momoko? What're you doing?" she whispered to herself as she stard down at the wounded stranger in her bed. DISCONTINUED.
1. Warm

**Yo!**

**B4 we get started, a few things you should know:**

**-everyone's older (the girls are in their late teens, the boys... maybe early 2os?)**

**-this isn't like the shows. I'm mixing peices of both the American and the Japanese versions, but the plot is a totally new world compared to both of the shows usual plots.**

**-the rating WILL rise... Ithnk..maybe...hmm**

**-I'm still new to all this. BE NICE!**

**If I think of anything else, I'll let you know in the next chappie.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**I don't own anything so SHUT UP!**

* * *

When I opened my eyes I found myself in an unfamiliar place. That in itself, of course, wasn't all that unusual, it being me we're talking about. What was unusual was that it wasn't cold, the air wasn't laced with any kind of toxic chemicals, the surface l was sleeping on wasn't hard nor did it have inlaid spikes, and there was no sinister-looking men with high-tech military guns or scruffy bartenders screaming at me to get off the barmaid and get the fuck out.

No, what I woke up to was something very different, very new. Something that was the beginning of the end of my world and everything I thought I knew.

**~OO~**

Brick was lying on a big, soft canopy bed with twenty-something plushies/stuffed animals as bedmates. He moved to sit up and winced at the stabbing pain in his abdomen. Without thinking, he shifted his weight to one arm and bit back a scream. Lifting his arm tenderly into view, Brick stared in confusion at the thick layers of plaster and bandaging. The bandages were fresh and clean, obviously recently changed.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered darkly. Brick thrashed about angrily and, accidentally getting tangled in the fancy magenta sheets, fell through the curtain of black lace and out of the bed. He hit the floor with a thud, his whole body crying out with pain. He bit his lip, holding back another gut-wrenching scream. A few of the toys had fallen with him. Closing his outstretched fist around one of the plushies, (one of those Skele-animals, a baby seal) Brick brought out his power flame. He frowned for a moment when he noticed how long it took for the power to rise was quickly filled with a subtle satsfaction as the stuffed toy was engulfed in his sinister scarlet flame and burned to ashes.

Anger spent, he opened and turned over his hand, scattering the plushies remains on the floor. Brick slowly shifted his blood red eyes around the room. The carpet was cotton candy pink (gag) and soft on his aching body. It was also littered with clothes, books, and other such things. Reaching out in front of him, Brick picked up the nearest item. He grinned slyly, fingering the red lace of the underwear. Turning his attention back to his surroundings, he noticed that the whole place was pretty messy, though judging from the random piles and overflowing laundry basket, the person who resided there had made somewhat of an attempt to clean.

'Girl,' he thought to himself, twirling the fine material around his finger for a moment before stuffing in into his pocket. 'Not a person, a girl. One with very fine taste in lingerie, if I do say so myself.'

The walls had been painted black and had been decorated with little pink graffiti clouds near the tops of the walls, as well as crowding the ceiling and the fan. All the furniture in the room sported some quality grade graffitic art.

'Desk. Plant. Vanity. Windows. Bigger plant. Adjoining bathroom. Stereo. More plants. Ceiling speakers. Easels. Biggest TV I've ever fuckin' seen. Door. Door with security pad-wait what?'

Carefully, Brick brought himself to his feet and started towards the door with dark pink storm clouds spilling lightening over it. He stumbled, red hot pain shooting up his right leg, and caught hold of one of the bed posts to steady himself. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Brick carefully shifted his weight to his left leg and limped towards the door. He stopped in front of it and examined the security pad.

"Hmmm... pretty top-notch stuff, Mystery Girl..." he said quietly. Chuckling, he lifted his good hand again and brought out the flame. He ignored the frusterating fact that the flame almost sputtered out this time. Brick made a fist and was about to punch the thing when it suddenly gave a soft beep. The door slid open in front of him.

**"Welcome, Momoko." **

Puzzled, Brick stood still in the doorway. Cautiously, he shook off the flame and stepped through the opening. The door slid closed behind him.

* * *

Momoko sighed for millionth time that day. She switched her communicator to her other hand and continued to stir the simmering broth.

"Miyako, Kaoru, for the last time, I'm perfectly fine." Momoko was starting to become agitated with the girls. It was nice to know they cared so much, but after having to reassure them she was alright for 30 minutes straight? Yeah, the specialness was lost.

"Blossom-" Miyako started softly, only to be interrupted by a certain tomboy.

Kaoru's voice screamed through the speaker.

"Ok? Ok? Running in the middle of a mine field for a damn hair clip and barely making it out alive AND getting separated from us? Yeah, that qualifies as **NOT OKAY**!"

Momoko rolled her eyes. Throwing the stirring spoon in the sink, Momoko lifted the pot off the stove and unto the counter. She turned off the burner and went over to the cupboard and pulled down two spice jars and a tiny blue bottle. She walked back to the pot, threw in a little of the spices, then carefully started to drip the clear liquid from the blue bottle into the mixture.

Momoko listened quietly as Miyako calmly pried her communicator out of Kaoru's hands.

"Ok, Blossom, just tell us what happened."

Momoko nearly dropped the bottle.

"Uh, uh, uh-"

"Blossom?"

"Uh, I gotta go! The -uh- stove is burning!" Momoko quickly closed her communicator, hissing at her brilliant parting words.

Momoko sighed and aimlessly stared into the broth.

**_Flashback_**

_Fire was everywhere. She ran blindly through the smoke and flames, crying for her 'sisters'. _

_"Kaoru!"_

_The fire roared. She jumped to her right just before another bomb went off beside her. She landed hard on her side._

_"Miyako!"_

_She could feel her powers draining, her wound bleeding out warm life. The smoke stung her wide, frantic pink eyes and filled her lungs. Tears streaming down her eyes, she called out for her friends once more. _

_No one called back._

_'I'm so stupid. There was never anyone here. I've risked my life for nothing!' she thought to herself. Sobbing, she gave silent thanks that at least her 'sisters' were safe. _

_'It's better this way. If I'd have told them the truth, they would've followed me. This... this is better.'_

_Momoko looked up looked up and saw the ceiling above falling down unto her. With a weary sigh, she turned her face away and waited for the end._

_..._

_'...Wha- -what?' _

_Still alive, she opened her eyes and saw him. His wild red eyes stared into her pink ones. Clad in only black sweatpants, his naked skin glistened with sweat. His long red hair fell around his muscualr body in a messy tangled craze. His body shivered then fell foreward, landing on her's. _

_For a moment, she couldn't move. She just stared at him cluelessly until another bomb went off behind her, pushing them both forward. She screamed, her brain finally starting to work again. Summoning all her remaining power, she grabbed him around the waist and flew through the hole in the ceiling and into the waiting sky._

* * *

**Ok, that's all for now!**

**PEACE!**


	2. Angels and Dreams

_"Yo, Pinky"_

_White walls. No, steel walls. Passing cages. A voice. Familiar... young... comforting, in a way. Hands reaching out._

_"Pinky! Yo, Pinks!"_

_The voice tries to be confident, but it's edged with panic. His hands reach out again through the bars._

_"Where are you going? Pinky? Say something!"_

_Tears. Both of us in tears. Turn around. Why can't I turn around? Something pushes me away, foreward. Can't leave. Wait._

_"Pinks? Look at me! Please, turn around!"_

_Wait. Please, wait. Needs me. He needs me._

_"..."_

**_"Don't leave me!"_**

Momoko woke with a start, shooting up from her resting place. She was drenched in sweat and breathing harshly. She looked around, taking in her surroundings; from the winding stair case, to the glittering glass hearts hanging from the high ceiling to the checkered tile floor, to cherry-colored furniture including the loveseat on which she currently rested on. With a sigh, she laid back down.

_'I'm in my secret place'_ she thought with a smile.

Momoko had always loved her secret place. It was the one place she felt free to be herself, not the idol and hero everyone expected her to be. She'd found it years ago, just an old abandoned house tucked away deep into the country, far away from the city, and now spent more time there then at the "home" she shared with her sisters. Save the small village nearby (where, blessing of blessings, no one had ever even heard of the great PPG), there was nothing around for miles. Not even her sisters knew about this place, which, to be honest, was exactly how she liked it.

Momoko yawned and stared off into space, thinking about the dream.

_'It's been awhile since I've had that dream.'_ she thought. _'It's always so blurry, and yet it's so... familiar. Almost like it's real.' _

_'I wonder why it bothers me so much?' _

So lost in her troubled thoughts, Blossom was unaware of a certain pair of red eyes that were watching her.

**(Brick)**

There was nothing fun in the closet. At least, nothing fun that I could actually get into. Everthing in that room had needed a damn password, and since I was so low on power and didn't feel like smashing everything open, I left. I went out of the room and wandered around aimlessly. My leg was still hurting like a bitch, but hey, I could still limp.

I could tell there was someone else in the house. I could smell them.

'Maybe my Mystery Girl?' I mused.

Whoever it was, their scent was amazing. Like jasmine, or grapefruit or... sugar cookies. Weird. But nice. I wandered over to a staircase and started making my down. I had gone down almost ten steps when I heard a loud moan. Out of instinct, I rushed back up five steps where I knew I'd be half hidden by shadows. Catiously, I looked down through the railings.

And I saw her.

The most beautiful, precious angel in the world.

For a moment, I swear, I couldn't breath. I seriously had to catch my breath.

She lay sleeping on a cherry-colored loveseat, a troubled expression plaguing that perfect face. She wore a short, white dress with her long red hair tied back in a ponytail. Her pale peaches and cream skin was covered in a light layer of sweat. Something was bothering my angel, hurting her. I had to-

_'Snap out of it!'_ I jerked away from the stair railing.

"What hell was that, Brick?" I scolded myself quietly. Suddenly, I heard a harsh breath- my angel's breath. Slowly, I looked back down.

She was awake. Her eyes scanned around the room for a moment, then she seemed to relax. Speaking of eyes...

_'Pink? ...Well that's new.'_

She closed her eyes again, and after a few moments, even though I could tell she was still awake, I lifted myself over the railing and flew down to her. Luckily, unlike my other powers, flying didn't seem to take too much effort. I landed a few feet away from her and for a few minutes just watched her. Not really thinking, I stepped foreward on my bad leg. Like an idiot, I cried out and fell foreward.

_'Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!'_ What the **hell** was wrong with me today?

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

Slowly, I lifted my head and came face-to-face with my angel.

**Scene!**

**Heh, this is so short yet it took 4ever! T.T **

**I know this is weird so far, but it's gonna get interesting quick. Trust me. ;) **

**I think I'll start talking about what's happening with the others (Kaoru and Butch & Miyako and Boomer) soon. After the next chappie, maybe.**

**Review plz!**


	3. Bathes and Bunkmates

**(Momoko)**

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

I knelt down in front of him, unsure of what to do. _'How did he even get down here?'_

"Of course your not okay! Um, um, here! Let me help you up." Quickly, I grabbed his arms and started to pull him up. He screamed and I realized I was pulling on the stitches I'd put in his left arm.

_'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!'_ "Oh god, I'm sorry!" I moved my hands from his arms and caught him around the waist. I carefully brought him foreword and eased him onto the loveseat. I examined his arm for a moment, relieved to see I hadn't messed up the stitching or bandages. I laughed nervously, unable to meet his eyes, a burning gaze that I could practically _feel_ on me.

"God, you must hate me! I'm SO sorry! I definitely-I didn't-I mean- sorry!"

_'Wow, Momoko. Just... just wow.'_

Hesitantly, my eyes wandered to his. I felt my breath leave me for a second. His gaze was so intense, I thought I'd melt. Feeling more than a little self-conscious, I looked away and remembered I was covered in sweat and probably smelled terrible. With an awkward pat on his knee, I slowly started towards the stairs.

"Um, um... I'm going to go upstairs for a bit, so-"

His hand shot out and locked onto my arm. His gaze flickered with something...

_'Anxiety?'_

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't leave him by himself now.

"Well... okay, you can come, but... just don't freak out or anything okay?" I reached for him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him stiffen. "Come on, I need you to hold on okay?" Slowly, he put his arms around my waist. I was glad he couldn't see my blush, 'cause I could feel it spreading all over over my face. Without a word, I lifted us both into the air.

**(Brick)**

I nearly jolted right out of her arms.

_'She can fly?'_

Indeed, she could. She flew to and up the stairs, down the hall then stopped at the second to last door. Taking one hand away for a moment, she opened the door and flew inside.

It was... a bathroom.

_'Whyyy are we in a bathroom?'_

The whole room was decorated in beach colors, though mostly in coral. She sat me down on a chair and floated away, then came back and turned me so that I was facing the opposite direction of the English bathtub.

_'Oh dear lord, she's not gonna-'_

From the reflection in the mirror, I saw the discarded white dress and underwear lying on the floor's single yellow mat.

_'Oh, jesus, she is!' _

**(Momoko)**

Okay, so _maybe_ taking a bath wasn't really the best option considering the circumstances. But still, I absolutely **HATED** being sweaty. It was just so... ugh! Plus, that dream had alwaysleft me with a need to be comforted and cleansed, and the best solution had always been a nice, long, hot bubble bath.

_'This is no big deal.'_ I thought, trying to convince myself as I flooded the bath with bubbles. I tied my hair into a bun and slipped into the water. I fidgeted around a bit in the bubbles, trying to get comfortable and keep my mind off the other person in the room. I settled back, humming nervously and staring up at the ceiling.

"I've got a question." said a gruff voice.

With a start, I looked over to find said person next to the tub, his elbow on the side of it and propping up his head. A smirked tugged at the corner of his lips.

"What kind of person gets naked and takes a bath in front of a complete stranger?"

For a moment, I didn't say anything. Then, remembering myself, I put on a confident face (despite the fact that I was probably blushing as red as a tomato) and smiled. He seemed a little taken aback with that. Deciding to roll with it, I splashed some water at him playfully.

"The kind that knows that she can she can kick the strangers butt into next week if he tries anything!"

He looked at me for a long time, then turned away.

"Who are you?" he asked, still not looking at me. For some reason, this made me smile.

"Well, my name's Momoko. What's yours?"

**~0~0~**

Karou opened her eyes and groaned in pain. Her head throbbed with an indisputable hang-over.

_'What happened? Feels like I got hit by a truck.'_ she thought wearily. Closing her eyes again, she rolled over onto her side, reaching out to grab the extras pillows she always slept with, only to find...

"What the... ?" Kaoru's eyes shot open. Lying next to her was one incredibly HOT guy with jet black hair who she'd never seen before in her life. He slowly opened his eyes (a startling shade of emerald), and looked at her. He closed eyes, reached out and tugged her to his bare(!) chest.

"No talking. I don't like talking. Too early for talking." he muttered sleepily.

For a moment, Kaoru let herself just lie there for a second, her mind way too hazy to deal with this. Then, with a heavy sigh, she brutishly shoved the intruder out of her bed. He tumbled to the floor with a satisfing _BANG!_

"What the helll?" he growled, now completely awake.

Karou sat up and glared over at him from the side of the bed.

"Who the fuck are you, and what the hell is going on?"

**Scene!**

**An for the record that was a very thick layer of bubbles so no, Brick didn't see anything over PG-13 ratings.**

**Review, pwease!**


	4. Suspicious Minds

**I'm soooo late! T.T swry!**

**Also, swry in advance. This chapter is WAY shorter then I wanted (looks like we'll have to hold off on the red action for at least another chappie), but I didn't want to leave ya'll hangin any longer.**

**WARNING: FOWL LANGUAGE AHEAD. I'M JUZ SAYIN.' D:**

**I dont anything that's not obviously mine! :D Boo. D:**

Kaoru was getting more and more nervous by the second. That and, for some reason, she was shivering uncontrollably. She sneezed and rubbed her limbs, both from the cold and also for the dull ache they carried.

The strange man had gone silent, staring at her with a perplexed expression. She tried to scowl at him, but was foiled by another sneeze. Flustered, but determined to stay cool, Kaoru got up and stomped away. She heard him following her, but choose to ignore him.

The place was dark, but with her enhanced vision, she had little trouble seeing.

The problem was what she saw.

She was in some kind of abandoned warehouse from the looks of it. She continued to walk; mentally trying to control the shivers coming from her stiff body. The ratty mattress she had sat on was placed on the floor. Crates and boxes were stacked everywhere. There wasn't really much to the place, just some random junk; few chairs next to a metal table that had somehow been split down the middle into two, two filing cabinets with heavy padlocks and chains, a picnic cooler, a stove, and a clothes line made of yellow caution tape. Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the wet clothes hanging there, making the young man behind her bump into her suddenly rigid form.

Green tube top with a black star spreading out from the center. Black, zip-up, mini jacket with the sleeves torn off. Black shorts.

Her clothes.

Slowly, Kaoru looked down at herself. She was in only her underwear and an oversized black shirt.

Nothing else.

Behind her, the dark-haired stranger put a strong, hesitant hand on her shoulder. "Hey—"

WHAM

Kaoru's fist bashed into the man's face. The sound echoed throughout the warehouse. Her mind ran wild with accusations. What had happened? Had he drugged her? Kidnapped her for ransom? Or maybe—raped her? A wild, feral look eased into her features and shined from her candy apple green eyes as she continued to beat him.

"Motherfuckingpervertfucker**DIE**!" Kaoru screamed. She was so consumed by her rage that she couldn't even think straight. She could only strike the thing in front of her, over and over, and over again.

_'Melt his face; melt his face off!'_ Kaoru clenched her fists, ready to feel her power source flow into her hand so she could disintegrate the fucker…

But nothing happened.

"Wha?" Kaoru looked down at her hands, confused. But before she could even blink, the man grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. Kaoru growled and jerked and twisted, trying to free herself, but he was too strong.

_'What the hell? Nobody's as strong as me!'_ Kaoru was near hysterical now. Just what the hell was going on here! In the back of her head, she could hear a small voice of reason just barely mumbling something beneath the waves of her raging hysteria. Behind her, the man tried to speak soothingly into her ear, but with a slight edge maring his tone.

"Look just calm down, will ya'? Nobody's gonna' hurt ya'. You're fine, you're—hey stop that!- Come on now, take it easy. Don't be scared."

"Scared? Ha!" Kaoru scoffed, just barely able to keep her panic out of her voice. "Buddy, you don't know who you're talkin' to!" Kaoru threw her head back so that it slammed into the man's forehead. He released her and stumbled back, dizzy but not unconscious.

_'Damn him.'_

Kaoru lunged at him, hoping to catch him off guard. He put his hands up just in time and met her attack. They struggled, strengths evenly matched in the moment. But then he pushed his face towards her's, catching _her_ off guard. Leverage gained, he pushed her back to the wall.

"Will you just listen to me, you crazy bitch?" he begged. Kaoru sneered and moved to kick him. He saw it just in time and quickly pressed his body against hers, leaving her immobile and flustered as hell. By now, they were both breathing harshly, sweating, and bright red (and not just from all the physical violence).

Kaoru jerked her head away from him. In the back of her mind, that annoying little voice was getting a little louder, telling her to notice the fact that her shivers had all but disappeared when he touched her. The man sighed with frustration. "You don't remember, do you? Look, my name is Butch, okay? Last night I found you freezing to death, nearly dead. I took you back here and managed to get you back to normal/ Can you just- argh!" Irritated past his point of patience by her stubborn struggling, the man grabbed both of Kaoru's wrists in one hand. He moved his other hand so that it was pressed lightly against Kaoru's temple.

"Fine; if you won't listen, I guess this'll have to do!" he muttered.

Kaoru's eyes flashed with fear. She opened her mouth to scream, but was cut off as the man—_Butch_—covered her lips with his own.

**Scene!**

**Swry, I would put more but I've gotta jet. Like, NOW.**

**Tehe, cliffhangers. Don't ya just love em? ;D**

**Review plz!**


	5. The Green Fairy & Red Hair

**Note:**

**things said in the past: _"italics"_**

**I know this is going to be a bit annoying/ confusing, but bere with me. Pwease?**

**Unrelated note: If any of ya'll are Naruto fans (and support couples like HinaNaru and SasSak), just wanted to give you heads up that soon I'll be working on a new project with that! ^^ (hint: think Lil Red Riding Hood+Demon Fox x AMAZINGNESS) XD**

**OK, herrre we go!**

**CAUTION: BAD LANGUAGE, AHOY!**

**I OWN NOTHING THAT IS NOT MINE**

When Kaoru finally opened her eyes, she was standing on the roof of a building over-looking downtown Metron City. She was fully dressed in the clothes she'd had on before, when she'd gone out clubbing. The moon hung high above her head and the stars twinkled out bright greetings. Kaoru blinked, her hand pressed against her buzzing temple.

"Was it all… a dream?" she said quietly.

" 'Fraid not, princess."

Kaoru spun around and came face to face with her dark-haired mystery man. He was dressed in dark jeans with chains and a black parka. Silver dog tags shone against his (still) bare chest, a long with a tiny pouch on along black string. She hadn't noticed before, but he had small spiked studs going down his right ear, as well as a small tattoo of a jagged black _**X**_ in the space right below his ear .

"You look... calmer. Thank God. You were beatin' me like-" he stopped when he noticed her expression. Butch smirked wickedly and snickered at her wide-eyed staring.

"You likin' the view, baby?"

**"YOU!"** she cried. She staggered back and fell off the building. Kaoru screamed, realizing she didn't have the strength to fly. She looked to the sky and, to her complete shock, saw Butch diving after her. His outstretched arms were wrapped around her within seconds.

"Are you insane?" she screamed. Despite her strong dislike for the man, Kaoru clung to him and pressed her face into his neck.

"Will you just shut up already?" he yelled. Suddenly, they stopped. Kaoru cracked open an eye. Butch was holding her bridal-style as they both floated in mid-air.

'_No….not me… he's floating! He's flying!'_

"You... can fly?" she whispered.

"S' right, princess. And soooo much more." Butch purred, smug as can be. "But, as heart-breaking as it sounds, you should really direct your attention away from my amazing self and down there." he nodded his head towards the sidewalk below them.

Right on cue, a figure stumbled around the corner carrying a bottle of absinthe. It was a young woman with long layers of jet black hair that stopped at the middle of her back and a white tattooed-outline of a star peeking out of her top from her tube top from the center of her chest. Kaoru's eyes widened. _'What the fuck?'_

"Th-that's me!"

Butch nodded, eyeing her double graciously. "Yeahhhhh. You know, you're quite a fox when you're not trying to kill me or bitching in my ear all the time."

Kaoru pinched him.

"Ow! Why'd you pinch me?"

"Stop drooling and tell me what's going on!"

Butch glared at her.

"I should drop you."

Kaoru held back an eye-roll. "Pleeeeaaase tell me what's going on?"

Butch's glare softened a little. After a few moments, he sighed.

"Fine. But we gotta keep moving. For a drunk broad -sorry- _young lady_, you're moving pretty fast, and this won't work if we lose ya'."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, but nodded. She tightened her grip on Butch as he flew after her double, who was now making her way to the west side.

"...Right now, we're inside you're mind. Looking at your memories of last night. I just thought- You were really pissed, okay? I'm pretty sure you were ready to kill me. And with all that crap you were thinking about me-"

Kaoru interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, what? How exactly could you possibly know what I was thinking?"

Butch shrugged. "I can hear other people's thoughts. Though to be honest, actually _looking_ into people's minds is not something I can do; at least, not without help. See that pouch that's around my neck? It holds DNA from both of my brothers. Right now I'm using the oldest ones, Brick's. With it, I can combine one of his special talents with one of my own for a short period of time. Presto!-access to your memories. Yeah, it's pretty cool at first, but a serious bitch in the run-around though. Anyway, I though this would help clear things up, ya' know? Maybe... make you feel better, or some shit like that."

Kaoru stared at Butch curiously. Her immediate and logical distrust for the man holding her was starting to melt away. But there was still one thing...

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why bother, why do all this- hell, why care? I mean, you don't exactly strike me as the "show-my-cards/bleeding-heart"-type."

Butch was quiet. When he finally spoke again, he seemed conflicted; hesitant even.

"I'm not. That type type, I mean. Kinda the oppisite, really. I just, I don't know... it's just that, well, from the moment I sensed you... I just... I felt this kind of connection pulling me to you. I felt like I-

Whaaat are you doing?"

Confused, Kaoru looked down. She -err, or rather her her past-self...double person-thing- had stopped walking and was now yelling at a small dog.

"Poochi?"

_"Stop following me, goddammit!"_ screamed past-Kaoru.

Poochi barked back, as if answering. The past-Kaoru scowled.

_"I don't care what Miyako says! My little sister is not the boss' a me! I'm fine, okay? Just fucking fine; so tell her that until Momo comes back, she should consider this my leave-of-absence!"_ past-Kaoru took her communicator and threw it at the poor dog. Then she turned around and flew like a bullet in the other direction.

Butch stiffened at the sudden show of power, but said nothing.

Suddenly, the scene was enveloped by a sea of static.

"What's happening?" Kaoru asked.

"You're memories are getting fuzzy. I guess you don't- oh wait never mind."

Images flashed by, spinning like kaleidoscopes: Kaoru wandering the streets; breaking into the zoo; Ace, leader of the Gang Green Gang, holding her, looking deep into her eyes; a silent alarm, broken glass floating through the air; a factory; Kaoru shooting laser beams at a moving rainbow; then... nothing.

All at once, the picture resurfaced. An images of Butch appeared, walking casually through a hole that had been blown through a factory wall.

"Looks like we're in my memories now." Butch said quietly.

Past-Butch lurked around the premises for a few minutes, flying around the ruined factory, observing catastrophic damages curiously. Suddenly, he stopped, as if frozen. As quick as a shot, he turned and sped through the air. The Butch holding Kaoru hurried behind his former self. Past-Butch stopped above an enormous chemical vat. There, unconscious and silently drowning in the swirling toxin waves, was Kaoru. She went under. Past-Butch immediately dove into the vat. 5-agonizing minutes later, both their heads resurfaced and past-Butch swam furiously towards safety. He pulled her out and flew to the ground with her in his arms. Not 2-seconds after he'd laid her on the ground, he cried out in pain. His hands and the exposed skin on his abdomen were blue. He looked down and cursed loudly, realizing the girl before him was a (barely) living icicle and fading fast.

"Wha-"

"Shhh!"

Past-Butch got on his knees. He held the pouch hanging from his neck in his hands for a moment, eyes closed, then gently placed them around around past- Kaoru's neck, both his thumbs pressed against the point of the star on her chest. His eyes shot open, one now fully blue, the other blood red. Kaoru (the present one) gasped as she watched the image of Butch cry out in agony as red lightening sparked viciously down his arms and surrounded her past-self. Past-Kaoru's body absorbed the sparks and the star began to glow.

The scene was over-run by static.

**_- BACK THE WAREHOUSE -_**

Butch and Kaoru jumped apart. Butch began to fall weakly to the floor, but Kaoru caught him. She put his arm around her shoulders and lugged him across the room, back towards the mattress. Out of breath, they both collapsed onto the bed. Butch breathed out a shaky, weak laugh.

"Heheh, guess I'm not -heheh- so bad after- heh-all. Huh, Princess?"

Miracle of miracles, Kaoru smiled. She sat up and moved him so that he'd be more comfortable. When he was finally settled, Kaoru spoke up.

"Hey"

"Mmmmphm?"

"Um, well, apparently I need a place to stay for awhile. I know it's kind of lame timing, but... I don't know. Um, I mean this actually isn't my town... and I can't fly right now... Miyako's probably in a major funk, too. Last time-"

Butch stopped her by pulling her over to him so that she once more laid beside him. Tired as hell, he mumbled incohenerently: "Shut up. Staying here. Just shut up, okay?"

Kaoru was silent for a moment. Then...

"One more thing"

"Whaaat?" Butch groaned pitifully. His eye were already closed and he was dieing to get some damn sleep.

Kaoru hesitated for a second, then quickly leaned over and pecked his cheek. Butch's eyes shot open. He lifted his head off of his pillow and stared at the blushing tomboy.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened, or what's happening, but... um... Th-thank you." Kaoru muttered the last two words, barely above a whisper. That done, she stole the covers and quickly turned her back to him.

"AND IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE I DID THAT, I SWEAR I'LL GRIND YOUR SKIN OFF WITH A BELT-SANDER!"

...

Butch chuckled lightly. "You're so cute, princess."

"SHUT UP!"

"Awwww!~"

* * *

**_~~~3~3~~RED~~3~~3~~_**

* * *

**_(In Momoko's chambers)_**

"This is so weird."

Momoko blinkied at Brick's sudden statement. Brick was sitting on the floor in front of her with his back to her, supposedly watching TV. Momoko was sitting right behind him on her bed, each smooth leg on either side of him. She was running a brush through his hair, occasionally taking a treat from the plate of home-made sweets.

"What's so weird, Brick-kun?"

"_Lots_ of things."

"Like what?" she asked distracedly looking at the sugary treats beside her from the cornor of her eye.

Brick looked up at her incrediously. "I'm a 20-year old badass super human with the hots for you, angel. I've told you things I_ know_ I would never tell anyone, much less a complete stranger. Like, for example, the extremely tender, yet somehow vaugue, topic of my being held prisoner by a bunch a fucked-up, government-paid whack jobs for the past... year? ...Yeah, let's go with that." he looked foreward to the TV again, strategically resting his head against her thigh. A subtle blush was sneaking it's way up his neck. "I want to be closer to you (even though we met like what? Yesterday?). All this, and have I tried to grope you? No. Kissed you anywhere? No. Touched you even slightly really innapropriatly, or erotically? No. I should probably be doing at _least_ 5 naughty things to you right now. But what doing instead of carrying out those wonderful thoughts? I'M LETTING YOU BRUSH MY FREAKIN' HAIR?"

"Cookie?"

"WHAT?"

Momoko leaned down with a brown, chocolate cookie with pink chocolate chips in her mouth, putting her face close to his. Innocently, she asked again.

"Fanda' copki?" (Wanna cookie?)

Brick stared at her blankly, his face heating up like a fire engine. "You're not helping."

"Ish data' no?" (Is that a no?)

Brick stared at her. Slowly, he angled his face towards hers and closed his mouth arounf the cookie. His teeth grazed the soft texture of the treat. Lips only inchs away from their destination of desire, he moved closer and...

_Ting, Ting_

Momoko looked up, leaving Brick with the cookie and whole lotta bitterness. She smiled brightly in the direction of the sound.

"Hi Rocky!"

Pissed, and with the cookie still hanging out of his mouth, Brick dropped his head to look in front of him, towards the evil distraction.

The cookie dropped.

Croutching before him, staring straight at them, was a hulking, furoucious-looking, mutant tiger with a bell around it's neck.

"Oh shit"

**Scene!**

**Ok 2 things about the green action:**

**1) with the red lightening, Butch wasn't trying to kill her, he was trying to melt the ice/ give her that weird shock treatment medical people give you when your heart stops.**

**2) Kaoru is _kinda_ distracted by all the weird shit going down , so she convineintly forgets to smash Butch's face in for calling her "Princess" :P**

**As for the reds, no, Momo's not slow just really inexperienced, while Brick is... over-experienced. XD**

**REVIEW. I'm serious guys I want a review out of you. I need least 5 reviews to continue, k?**


	6. Bloody Tears, bloody tiger!

**Just a note regarding the last chappie:**

**Brick wasn't mad Momoko, he was just frustraited by himself. As for the hair thing, Momoko asked so he couldn't say no.**

**Oh, and just so u know, he's healing pretty fast now ;)**

* * *

**~BLUE~**

Deep in a top secret, underground, government funded facility, a woman walked confidently down a silent hallway. Faceless soldiers lined the walls of the dimly lit hall. The woman walked with a twist, stiletto heels clicking loudly on the marble floor, sensuality emanating from her very being. She reached a balcony at the end of the hall and stepped into the light. Below her were countless scientists, working obediently like the drones they now were. Hands behind her straightened back, she watched them through shaded eyes.

Two men rushed up behind her. One began to speak.

"Madam-"

The woman turned the side of her face towards him, her shades hiding her stony glare. She whipped around, knives in hand, and lashed out at the man with extreme speed. In an instant, his eyes were gone and his throat was slashed. He fell to the floor, dead. It was all the other man could do not to quiver in fear as the woman turned her attention to him, her tongue grazing the bloody blade in one hand. He fell to his knees and bowed.

Matilda Chevok smirked with cruel satisfaction. She stepped forward and placed her heel on the man's lowered head, making it touch the floor.

"Speak!" she said, her voice sweet like syrup. Trembling, the man spoke.

"Th- th- there's something you must see!"

* * *

The screen in the room flickered to life, showing security camera footage. The video opened to a closed-off cell. A young woman lay limply on the floor with her head propped up on a small cinderblock. A small high-tech oval floated above her. Her light blonde hair was in two curled pigtails. She was covered with cuts and bruises, bound and gagged, and drifting in and out of consciousness. Tears softly drifted down her bruised cheek from her once bright blue eyes. Her skin was a sickly pale color and her breaths came out in few, silent gasps.

This was experiment X003z: "Bubbles".

And she was dying.

Back in a high-tech gray room, Chevok stared blankly.

"Huh. I'm disappointed, gentlemen." Chevok looked away from the screen and yawned. "I thought you'd brought me here to see something worth my time."

"B-but Mistress-"

"We don't want her. She's useless. Hell, in my opinion we don't need **_any_** of those little freaks!" she muttered the last part mostly to herself. She twirled a lock of hair through her fingers absent-mindedly for a moment then continued. "But, of course, the boss wishes, he shall receive. Though I'm sure he'd rather have one of the other two. More specifically _the little red one_. Anyway, why did you bring me here again?"

"Keep watching."

Chevok stiffened, recognizing the new voice the instantly. Sergeant Mojo stepped out from the shadows. He stood silently next to Chevok's chair, looking down expectantly at her. He was disappointed when she said nothing and instead continued looking towards the screen, ignoring him.

Suddenly, the screen fizzled and there was a bone-shattering screech and then an explosion.

* * *

_'So this is what it feels like...'_ Miyako thought to herself.

She was so tired now. So weak.

_'Always have been...' _Miyako allowed her eyes to drift shut. Her mind wandered aimlessly to her sisters, to her regrets, to her unfulfilled dreams. There was one dream in particular , the one fairytale she'd kept closest to her heart ever since she was just a child. It brought out the few tears she had left to her eyes to think that her dearest wish would never come true.

_'I'll never... find my prince.'_

"I'll... nev...er... be... loved." Miyako sobbed quietly, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, mixing in with her tears.

**_BOOM!_**

The sound of the explosion rung painfully in her ears. It took a moment for her to open her eyes again. A shadowed figure stood before her in a cloud of fading debris. He was dressed mostly in black, minus the well-made, dark navy cloak he wore. The hood of the cloak was up, hiding his facial features well. All that could be seen was a strange mask of some kind that covered his mouth and chin.

Miyako didn't have the energy to be scared.

"Are... you... he...re... t-to... fi..nish me?"

He didn't speak or move. Miyako couldn't even hear him breathe.

She couldn't take it anymore. Needed release. With strength she didn't know she had left, Miyako lifted a shaking hand and reached out towards him.

"..._Please_..."

The darkness was closing in fast. The last thing she saw was the figure lift his head towards the machine above her, the one that was taking her life, sucking it clean out of her body. A sharp, unearthly piercing cry echoed through her mind as she drifted away.

* * *

**~RED~**

"What do you mean I can't kill it!"

Momoko sighed once again, stepping to the left to block Brick from the creature behind her. Said creature had refused to budge, despite her numerous pleas, and was currently pressing its face against the back of her legs, purring loudly. As if _trying_ to provoke the temperamental man.

It was working. Brick could practically feel steam rolling off his skin. Momoko smiled uneasily, trying to think of something quick before things got ugly. Unfortunately, the dark gray/ burgundy striped beast behind her seemed to have a death wish. Momoko's body stiffened as she felt something long and furry, the beast's tail, rub up the side of one of her legs and into her skirt. She heard a loud crack come from Brick's direction but dared not look at him. Instead, she yanked at the tail harshly and stage whispered to the horrid creature. "Rocky, you baka neko! Just what in god's name do you think you're doing!"

"Oh, come now, luv! I jus' havin' a bet a fun, is all~"

Brick's eyes widened. He looked around the room, searching for the owner of the sudden, Cogney-accent laced voice.

"Ovah 'ere, Einstien."

Brick looked back. Behind Momoko now stood a very large man with a thick head of burgundy hair with a shock of silver in the front and a thin braid down his back. He had a silver spike piercing in his left ear and one small ring in his lower lip. A pair of ratty gray skinny jeans was all he had on. He possibly had the most cocky-ass grin Brick had ever seen.

In a flash, Brick had flown over and wedged himself between Momoko and the man and was staring him down, which was frustrating in itself since the man was at least foot taller than him.

"Who the hell are you and where did the ugly cat go?"

The man gave a nasty sneer. He leaned forward and laughed right in Brick's face. "Yo' not very bright, ah ya' Sunshine?"

Momoko quickly made her way over and gave the man a wicked scowl. She stabbed a finger angrily in his direction as she scolded him.

"Don't you dare say such things to Brick! _Baka, baka, baka_! Don't make me lock you outside tonight!"

The man pouted, moving closer to Momoko. "Aw, come on, sweet-'art! I's not my fault the 'e's dense." he whined, sticking out his lower lip. Momoko reached out and grabbed the ring there and pulled; not hard enough to yank it out, but enough to cause him pain.

"Just 'cause I let you live here once and a while does not mean you can act like you own the place!" Momoko turned to Brick, who was remaining eerily silent. "Brick, this guy...is the tiger from before. See the bell around his neck? It's Rocky. Well, ok his real name's Rodney, but whatever; when he's in beast-form, I call him Rocky. He's kinda like us... Only different; he's half human, half super beast, and 100% JACKASS!" Momko turned back to scowl at the man. She let go of his ring and pointed to Brick. "Now apologize!"

The man's left eye twitched at her command. After a moment though, a smile spread across his face. Brick watched in slow motion as the man leaned in towards Momoko. He pressed his face against her cheek and nuzzled her soft skin.

"My sin-cerest' o'pologies, pr-E' flowah'."

Brick grabbed the man by his arm and threw him straight into the wall behind him. Brick growled, teeth bared and all, the whites of his eyes filling with red. His fists ignited with his power flame as he stalked foreword, intending to kill this fool who dared to insult him, who dared to come close to what was _his_. But before he could reach him, Momoko ran in front of him. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, holding him there. For a moment, Brick couldn't think. Then, slowly, the flames in his hands died out and his eyes went back to normal. He slipped an arm around his girl, closed his eyes, and forgot everything else.

...

"Ahem!"

It took a minute or so for the two to remember they weren't alone. Momoko immediately let go and tried to step away from Brick, but to no avail. Brick opened one eye, irritated by the second intrusion the stupid beast, though he was quickly given the urge to laugh when he saw the look on the mutant's face.

_'Oh, this is going to be_ fun_!'_

* * *

**Scene!**

**Sooo wha'd ya think? Was it worth the wait? Tell me!**

**O, if ur confused by the baka neko's accent, just sound out what your given in his lines. It's not actually that hard to understand (says the writer)**

**No I did not kill Miyako. U thnk I'm stupid? **

**I need least 5 reviews to continue. I asked b4 and ya'll really came through, so I'll stick with it.**

**See ya soon!**

**Love,**

**me**


	7. Get It

**NOTE: In case you're wondering why you're getting alerts with no new chappie, it's just because I edited in a few details. Nothing huge, really. Biggest thing is the mention of the dedication at th end of the chappie. **

**~GREEN~**

**(IN THE WAREHOUSE)**

"Yo, Princess!" Butch called, pounding on the bathroom door. Inside, Kaoru jumped at the sudden sound. Her hands automatically went to the star on her chest.

"For the last time, my name is-"

_'Kaoru'_

"- Kia!"

Butch snorted loudly. "_For the last time_, I can tell you're lying."

Kaoru was thankful Butch was on the other side of the door and couldn't see her face flush at that moment. Was she really that bad of a liar?

"So until you give me a non-bullshit name to call you, your name is Princess. Besides, it fits so well."

Kaoru rolled her eyes in annoyance; she could practically _hear_ the smirk in Butch's voice. "You're such a pain!" she muttered irratibly. _'But how can you tell I'm lying? My voice didn't waver when I gave you the alias, and you can't even see my face or anything...'_

Then Kaoru remembered that he too had superpowers, one of which could possibly be at work at that moment, giving him the ability to sense her untruth.

_'Or,'_ she reasoned, her eyes drifting towards the door. _'he could just be bluffing. I hope that's it, otherwise I'm really making a fool of myself here.' _The man behind the door hadn't _technically_ done anything to earn her distrust, but after a week of living with him, he was still a mystery to her. Plus, he had powers; some of which were identical to a number of her own natural-born abilities. He'd refused to go into detail, and she hadn't pressed him really, but from what she could gather he had been mixed up in some kind of illegal experamentation at an earlier point in his life for a long time. Maybe even his entire childhood.

There was also the current state of her own powers pulling her back. It had been several days, and her powers were _**still **_not working properly. It infurriated her to no end to watch Butch fly in and out everyday like a damn breeze while she could only remain airborn for less then ten damn minutes before falling. Butch was always there to catch her (even when he wasn't anywhere near her), which in a way irritaited her even more. The damsal in the family had always Miyako, and Kaoru couldn't stand the thought of being some weak little chick who had to have some guy rescue her. She knew it wasn't as bad as that, but the thought still bugged crap out of her.

"Hey... Hey! Earth to Princess Space Cadat!"

Kaoru blinked, then shook her head. "Jesus, you're still there? What do you want! Actually, forget I asked. Just go away." Kaoru stared at her reflection in the aging mirror in front of her. Her hands returned to her chest.

Kaoru waited. After a moment, she heard him start to walk away. She gave a small sigh of relief, but then Butch spoke again.

"Ok, if that's how you want it. Guess I'll just have to throw you're portion of the gourmet eggs and bacon I'm cooking up to the dog."

Kaoru swung open the door at the metion of food. To her intense annoyance, Butch was right next to the door, leaning casually against the wall. He was dressed in a thin black wife beater and sweats. His smirk made her wonder whether she should duck back into the bathroom to hide her blush or slug him. She opted for crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"You don't have a dog, nitwit."

Butch merely winked and sauntered back towards the kitchen. As she begrudgingly followed him, Kaoru wondered if he thought he was on a runway or something. She sighed, wondering when he would leave so she could go back and finish what she had been doing before he'd interrupted her.

* * *

She was halfway through wolffing down her 3rd helping when she reliazed I was watching her. In my defense, it was impossible not to. She was such a little thing and she was putting it away like a freaking pro. It was kinda cute. She turned those candy green eyes on me and glared at me like a bloody axe-murder, which really just made her look even cuter. I was probably smiling or something, 'cause she started to look even angrier.

"'fhat 're you 'hookin at?" (What are you looking at?) she growled over her food. I felt a grin tugging at the corner of my mouth. But before I could reply, my phone vibrated. I dug it out of the pocket of my sweats and flipped it open. As soon as I saw the caller-ID, I pushed away from the table. "Be right back, Princess."

I could feel her eyes following me, but she didn't say anything. I put no less than 10 feet between us before I looked at the text my brother had left me.

**Didn't find him.**

**Found someone else.**

**I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave her there. **

**Found her file. You're gonna want to see this. It coded, but I can tell...**

**This is some serious shit, bro.**

**Will be holding visual contact until further notice**

**Over and Out.**

**-Boomer**

* * *

**~RED~**

"Wow...so this is what it looks like."

Brick stood in the feild of tall grass, staring at the house in front of him. It was an old Victorian style 3-story, with the same kind of wild vines covering it that covered the ceiling and walls inside. It had a porch and the roof and door was painted a pale blue. One room, Momoko's, had a rosy-red window and a small balcony. Brick flew up into the air. The location was on one of the many hills in the area. Feilds of wildflowers and forest surrounded the place. If he listened hard enough, he could hear the soft babble of distant waters, perhaps a creek.

He didn't turn when he felt Momoko floating beside him. He did, however, instictavly take her hand in his.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she sadi softly. Brick smiled. He opened his mouth to respond, but something caught his well-trained eyes.

Rodney, who Momoko had days before banished from her room, was watching them from her window. He was in beast form, his fur shifting to match his surroundings with camoflauge, no doubt in an attempt to hide himself from being seen by Momoko. Brick couldn't help but laugh in his head at the thought: if his Angel really did have powers like his, she could easily see the heat generating from the beast's body. Still, the fact that he was in her room like that would usually really tick Brick off and tempt a well-aimed laser from his ruby-red eyes.

Instead, he smiled right at the mutant.

_'Show time' _he thought with glee.

Momoko turned in alarm when she heard a painful groan come from Brick. He was bent foreward, a hand on his stomach, his hair covering his face. "Brick-kun? What's wrong? Are your injuries acting up? Brick-kun!" Momoko released her hold on his hand and moved closer to put her arm around him. She couldn't see it, but Brick's smile was growing by the minute.

**_BXBXBXBXBXBXBXB_**

An hour later, Brick was lying back in Momko's bed, with ice cream and as many pillows Momoko could fit in the bed without smoothering him. Momoko sat next to him on the bed, the hem of her dress slowly riding up her legs. He could hear the mutant in a room down the hall, clawing at the walls in fury.

_'Paradise'_

Momoko scootched closer. "Do your strains feel better now, Brick-kun?" she asked, brushing a strand of hair away from his face. She had been a bit baffled when he told her he had a bad case of "congenialated ab strains" (something she'd never heard of in her life), but she hadn't wanted to bother him with questions when he was in such pain.

Brick gave her a small, weak smile. He lifted his hand shakily to her face, cupping it gently. "Yeah." he rasped softly. "You're a really good nurse, Angel. But you know what would make my cramps-"

"Strains" Momoko corrected.

"-_strains_ dissapear completely?"

Momoko shook her head. Brick leaned over and whispered something into her ear. A soft blush bloomed over her cheeks.

From the outside the closed door, a certain mutant was pacing angrly. Brick had been in there with Momoko for far too long. He couldn't stand the thought of that dirty lab rat being ALONE with Momoko. She was HIS girl! She shouldn't even be within 10 feet of that cheeky blimer! Rodney had no proof yet, but he was quite positive the girl was his destined mate. He'd wanted her from the moment she'd taken him in. She'd cared for him when he was wounded and he'd vowed to look after her in return. He knew she took in strays all the time, the normal kind as well as creatures like him, but he'd always felt that he was _special_ to her. Sure, they'd had their spats and rumps. Sure she'd thrown him out of many a window (many a time). Sure he teased the bleeding minky out of her, and easily lost his temper when he was around her; he'd thrown a few power tantrums, messed up her gardens, even pissed on her carpet once (she'd almost broken his entire face when rubbing his nose into it later). But in the end, it didn't even matter to him.

He'd known for sometime that that little bird had his heart.

_'But 'den _he_ cumes along, the bleedin' git!' _

Rodney could barely do it, but he tolerated the red freak for the sake of his darling flower. But everytime her pretty red head was turned, Rodney took every oppurtunity to mess with with the eejit, in hopes that he'd leave. He wanted the dodgy runt out of the picture, pronto. The freak had a terrible smell to him, mixed up chemicals and fire. Not like Momoko, who kept insisting that he was _"Just like her!~"_. The memory of that conversation flashed through his mind.

**_"As if 'at prat is an-eh-thin' close ta' yah!" he'd growled._**

**_Momoko rolled her eyes at him, busying herself with the last of the laundry. "Look, it's obvious that you don't like him. But, honestly? Too bad. I'm tired of you starting fights with him-"_**

**_"E' starts sume too! Mark meh words, flowah': e's not to be trusted, 'at one."_**

**_Momoko sighed and picked up the heavy hamper."You're acting like a child. I don't understand what you're problem with him is, but you need to suck it up. Brick can stay as long as he wants. If he chooses to stay longer after he's fully healed, he can. As far as I can tell, he has no family and no home." A sad look came into Momoko's eyes, making Rodney want to pull his hair out. He shifted into his beast form in frustraition and ran out the back door._**

_'She jus' don-it' get it!' _he thought irriatably. He stopped in front of her door and shifted into his human form. He stared long and hard at the door before taking his claws and slashing at it.

_'I'll make 'er get it'_

* * *

Later that night, Momoko was lying next to Brick in her bed. She sat up and watched quietly as Brick slept, his chest rising and falling at a soft, peaceful rythem. A tiny drop of drool peeked out from his mouth, wobbling with each pleasant snore. His long hair was eveywhere, even tangling with her own locks here and there.

_'I like him.'_ she relaized. A warm, fluttering feeling flowed through her body. _'I really, really like him.'_

A bubbling panic rose in her belly as she releaized just how much trouble she was in.

**Scene!**

**I took forever didn't I? Swry, but I'm on vacation which means limited computer time. :( Props to a certain anonimous reviewer (*coughcough*ppg luv adventure time luv*coughcough) for annoying my enough to make me put this chappie on rush order. :D Don't take the word "annoying" personally deary: In this case, it's a compliment. But plz, don't repeat the same coment as a review for the same chappie. I still loves u, but seriously, don't.**

**Anyway, this chappie is dedicated to her**

**REVIEW (least 5) or no Dangerous Science for ju!**

**SERIOUSLY**

**Anywho, see ya l8rs! **

**Love,**

**me**

**P.S: what I'm planning for a soon to come scene involves something I said in a previous chappie where Brick mentions his brothers. FORGET I SAID THAT PART. k? k.**


	8. With A Nibble And A Bite

**oo0BLUE0oo**

When Miyako opened her eyes, she was back in the condo, tucked safe and sound in her bed. She remained still, too scared to move, least she break the spell and wake up back in that hell hole. Hours after night had gone and the light of day came peaking through her windows, she was fianlly able to move. Taking a deep, deep breath, she threw off the covers and sprinted out of the room and down the hall. She slipped and fell in her haste, but kept going. She slid to a stop at the bathroom and scrambled inside, banging her hip on the doorway as she came in. Miyako tore off her clothes and stood in front of the full-length mirror in her underwear.

They were gone. Her beautiful porcelain skin was unmared. No cuts, no bruises, no burns. Miyako curved around and searched her lower back, trying to find the place where they had branded her, where they'd seared the black "X" into her flesh. Other than a small pink rash right above her panty line, she found nothing. She looked everywhere; once, twice, a third time...

Nothing.

By now, Miyako was trembling very, very hard. Her legs turned weak and she sank to the floor.

'Just a dream'

'Just a dream'

'But... he promised me they would go away. The Professor promised.'

It wasn't until she'd crawled into the shower and sat under the hot spraying water that Miyako was finally able to cry.

* * *

**Boomer**

It took a miracle, plus an incredible amount of hyper-speed, but I was able to get her home before the night had ended. I'd found her country and state in the file (which was an impossible feat in itself; if there was anything I wasn't made for, it was techie-work), but the rest of the way I'd had to rely on my tracking skills (something I very much _was_ made for). For someone with such a high profile file (and house! I'd seen a real fancy-smanshy condo before, but compared to this place, the one I had seen was a shack), the security on her place was weak. One quick look with my X-ray vision told me the place was empty, no maid or resceptionest in sight. A few tricks and turns later, I was in.

Her room turned out to be on the middle level. It wasn't really hard to find, actually. The bright blue "Bubbles" graffiti kind of gave it away. I went in and placed her on the large bed there. I placed my hands on the bed, resting for a moment. I jumped a little when the bed jiggled under my weight.

_'Huh'_ I thought, poking the strange matress with my finger. _'What a strange device.' _

The girl moaned in her sleep and I snatched my hand back.

I waited a moment, then shouldered off my cloak. I took the poach I kept around my neck from its place and gripped it in my hands. My attention shifted back to the person lying before me.

_'Time to get to work.'_

**...**

Two hours later, it was half-past 1 (a.m.), and she was finally in the clear. I wiped my hands on the dress she'd been wearing, adding more blood to the already soaked fabric. I held the strange costume up a moment, for examination: combined with the accessories she'd had on, it looked like something straight out of TV; some weird anime, maybe.

_'A really gruesome anime.'_ I noted. With so many rips and tears, the dress was really nothing more than a couple stips of bloody fabric holding on by a few threads. I shifted it into my left hand, balling it up. My blue flame sprung to life within my palm and burned the fabric to crisps. I opened the closest window, silently aknowledging the sudden rain that had begun to fall, and released the remains from my grasp. I closed the window and picked my cloak up from the floor. Sholdering it back on, I turned my attention back to her and allowed myself a good look.

_Bubbles_

I had been careful not to look at her the whole time, even when I'd undressed and redressed her, and had been even more careful not to touch anything that needn't be touched (ex: her underwear; which had miracuosly cleaned along with the rest of her while I had been "healing" her, saving me from the awkward situation of giving her a bath). It had been difficult, but I'd managed.

She was a pretty thing. Beautiful, really. Her soft features and champange-colored curls made her look like a cherub one might find in a children's story. I touched her face for a moment, brushing back some hair from her eyes. She was so pretty...

I looked up and saw my reflection in one of the mirrors in the room. It made me remember my place and take a step back. I walked over to the fatherest corner of the room and wrapped my cloak around me, turning myself invisible. Exhausted and with nothing left to do, I let my eyes close and went to sleep.

When I woke up, Bubbles was gone. I panicked for a moment and left the room to search for her, while still keeping myself invisible. I found her in the bathroom down the hall, staring at herself in the mirror. I almost didn't notice that she was only in her underwear. I was too concerned with the completely broken-look on her face. I felt a need to help her somehow, but knew it was best if I remained unseen. She eventually crawled into the shower and fell asleep there. When I was sure she wasn't awake, I turned off the water and carried her back to her room. I laid her back on the bed, making sure not to pull up the blankets. I was already seriously pushing it by moving her, but she could easily wake up and think that'd she'd gotten there on her own.

**Invisible Spy Rule #1:** never let the person your _technically_ spying on know you're, you know... there. _Spying_ on her.

A sharp pain stabbed at my chest. She'd looked so helpless, sitting there under the water, crying like her whole world was falling apart. I didn't even know this girl, and yet... something in the back of my head, in the hidden corner of my heart... somthing inside me was drawn to her. This girl- Bubbles- was familiar, yet I couldn't remember ever seeing her before.

I was still thinking about it when the clock on her nightstand went off and she suddenly jumped out of the bed, scaring the freakn' begeezus outta' me. Her big, baby blue eyes were latched onto the screaming device in disbelief and slight horror.

"I'm late!" she cried, proceeding to run around the room like a crazy person. I think I must've blinked, 'cause suddenly she was fully dressed and running down the stairs. I flew after her and by the time I got downstairs, she was almost out the door.

_'Well, this should be interesting, at least.'_ I thought as I hurried after her.

* * *

**~RED~**

**Momoko**

When I came down the next morning, Rodney was waiting at the bottom of the staircase for me. He was smiling ear-to-ear, and I automatically became suspicious. I reached the last step and he caught me around the waist. Before I could smack his hands away, he was lifting me into the air and twirling me around. I laughed, still suspicious, but now a bit pleased with the unexpected change of additude. When he finally put me down, I too was smiling.

"Good morning to you, too, Rodney! 'Mind telling me what's got you in such a chipper mood?" I asked, resting a hand on his arm. Rodney covered that hand with his own, and raised my other one in his as well.

"Close yur' eyes, flowah'." he said.

I lifted an brow, my suspicions returning. "Whyyy?"

Rodney pretended to pout for a minute, then curved his protruding lower lip into a charming grin. "Please?" he said softly.

"It's too early for this, Rodney. Just tell me what you want."

He repeated his plea in an even softer voice, bringing my hand to his lips for a light peck. I was taken aback a little, though I fought not to show it.

I'd forgotten how..._ convincing _he could be.

I gave an irritatited groan and rolled my eyes, but closed them all the same. Rodney led me forward and eventually tugged me to a stop.

"Open 'em."

I did.

A gasp escaped my lips as I took in the feast of sugary delicacies covering the dinner table. Cakes, pastries, eclairs, cupcakes, sundaes, chocolates, waffles, icecream floats, cakes, cakes, cakes, and more! I could practically feel the drool forming in my gaping mouth. I clasped my hands together and released a sound of utter delight. Rodney, who was now behind me, chuckled.

"...For me?" I asked heisitantly, my back still to him. He leaned foreward, resting his head on my shoulder, and nuzzled my cheek; something I'd discovered some time ago as a particularly favorite action of his. I giggled as he smelled my neck, his breath tickling my skin. The tiger in him had always seemed more like a dog to me.

"All fo' you, swee-ahrt." he purred. I turned around and threw my arms around him.

He had his faults, but Rodney really was a good guy.

_'And such a great friend!'_

Rodney returned my embrace then pushed me towards the table. "Eah't up, meh flowah. We've goh a buseh' day ahead uh us, an' ah've got a couplah mo're suh-prises waiten' for yah'."

We spent the entire day together. Rodney gave me more presents; a dress, a necklace with one of his fangs that had fallen out when he was younger, a sparkly pink ribbon, and boxes upon boxes of chocolates. We walked around the gardens for awhile, talking and laughing. He let me ride on his back while he was in beast-form, and at one point, Shifted back and proposed we go down the hill and journey into the forest. I happily agreed.

Before we'd left, I'd insisted on making Brick something to eat for when he woke up. For some reason, Brick had slept well into the morning, and when I'd gone up to check on him, it didn't look like he would wake anytime soon. I grabbed my portable radio and pressed a kiss to his temple before I left my room. I left his breakfast on the table, a small note under the plate, and met Rodney outside. He Shifted back into his beast-form and off we went.

Rodney and I rode around for hours, simply enjoying the fresh air, the music, and each others company. We kept on going and going, hour after hour passing at the blink of an eye. It was so much fun, and by the time we finally stopped to rest, we were deep inside the forest, and it was starting to get dark.

He stopped near a river and let me down. He Shifted back into his human-skin and went to get a drink. I twirled around in circles behind him as he drank from the clear, flowing waters. I wasn't wearing shoes and was enjoying the feel of the soil between my toes. I hummed one of the songs I'd heard on the radio a few times that day, digging my feet further into the ground. A shadow feel upon me. I looked up and smiled at Rodney, who was now standing a few feet in front of me, water dripping off of him. His bright blue eyes were glimmering strangly, but I thought nothing of it.

"All done?" I asked. He nodded slowly, remaining silent. _'He must be tired. It has been a good couple of hours, and he _has_ been carrying me this whole time.'_

"Want me to fly us home?" I offered, extending my arms towards him. Rodney shook his head, his eyes starting to dialate. They were begining to look like his beast-eyes. Powerful. Focused.

Feral.

"Rodney? Are you alright?"

" ..."

I was starting to get a little worried. I could feel his body temperature spike, but he wasn't Shifting. My friend was just standing there, staring. Making me nervous. I stepped closer to him, and kept going until I was close enough to take his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong? " I tried again, squeezing his hands in mine. Something sharp poked the skin on my hands and I looked down. Rodney's claws were extending. His hands turned clammy and started to shake. He suddenly grabbed my wrists. I looked up and saw his canines peeking out from his lips.

"...Rocky?"

Rodney growled and sprang foreward, burying his teeth into my flesh.

**Scene!**

**AHHHH! CLIFFFY OF DOOOM!**

**I'm _such_ a sadist. :D**

**I'll check back later for spelling errors. Till then, live with what'cha got.**

**I really like this chapter so I'm gonna up the stakes and ask for, not 1, not 5...**

**but 10 reviews! **

**Gah, so hard, right? Typing in "nice job" is pure torture. Don't even get me started on pressing "Send"**

**Anyway, I love you guys! It might take a while for the next chappie so hang in there, and _REVIEW_**

**_Love,_**

**_me_**


	9. Just A Trickle of Red

**^CRIMSON^**

_Two minutes after he'd collapsed on the welcome mat, she was there. Standing in the doorway, in a ratty pink robe, her hair a mess and sleep in her eyes. Reaching down and picking him up as if he weighted nothing at all. Laying his bleeding and broken form on the brand new couch. Taking out the bullets, bandaging his wounds. She didn't scream, didn't quiver, didn't even flinch when the convulsions started and he'd started Shifting out of control, in and out of forms. She just sat there, holding his paw, his hand, his paw, then his hand, then his paw. No fear in her eyes; only kindness and understanding. Wiping his brow, speaking in a soft voice._

_"Shhhh. It's okay. You're okay. Everything's okay."_

The memory flashed through Rodney's mind as he watched the girl he loved fall to the ground with the mortal wound he'd given her. As she lay there, those wide pink eyes staring up at him. As he repeatedly bit her, desprate to see what he needed to see, as her blood rushed into his mouth and stained his lips.

And finally, as he ran.

'She wus sup-posed' ta' 'eal!' he screamed silently, running faster than he'd ever run in his life through the dark forest. It was common knowledge among his kind: Marking one's mate. It was as simple as a small celebration, a body of water, and then finally "marking" your Destined, who was supposed to immediantly heal.

_'But she din't!'_ Rodney roared in agony. His paws slapped against the Earth as he raced through the trees in a blind speed. Before he knew it, he was back at the house. He Shifted skins, his mind on auto-pilot. He opened the front door and stumbled inside, the door shutting softly behind him. After a minute of standing in the dark, he placed his hand to the wall and felt around for the light switch.

_Click_

The room flooded with light. Brick floated cenitmeters away, his hand on the light switch.

**"Where. Is she!" **

The stood like that for the longest time, nose to nose, in deafining silence. Eventually, Rodney pushed past Brick.

"Shut up, freak." Rodney muttered, his face completely blank as he started to walk away. He hadn't gone two steps before Brick grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the door. His head bounced hard against the wooden door, but his face remained blank. Without a word, he slowly removed Brick's hands and slipped away. Brick just floated there, staring at the place where Rodney had been. Rodney was making his way up the stairs when Brick started to laugh. Rodney whipped his head towards the sudden burst of meniacal laughter. Still laughing, Brick pulled out a small vial from the pocket of the baggy jeans he wore. Rodney stiffened at the sight of it. In a flash, Brick was on the stairs, three steps above him.

"Don't look so surprised, mut." Brick said, tossing the vial to Rodney. "You're not the first person whose ever tried to drug me."

Rodney said nothing. He turned his back to Brick and started back down the stairs. He was 5 steps down when Brick spoke again, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Whas'a matter, kitty cat?" Brick said in a sweet voice, a cruel smile on his lips. "She turn you down?"

Rodney whipped around and lunged for Brick. They fell through the banister and crashed against the floor. Rodney landed gracefully on all fours, his claws clicking against the hard-wood floor. Brick, who'd landed on his back, groaned and started to sit up. Rodney raced foreward and pounced on the hated man, his claws ripping through the long gray wife-beater Brick wore.

"Et' can't be you!" he screetched, punching snd slashing wildly at his foe. His eyes burned with hate and jealousy as he tore through Brick's skin over and over again. Blood flew everywhere, like confette, until finally Rodney wrapped his claws around Brick's neck, bringing them face to face. Brick's face was slashed, gashed, and bloody, his mouth slightly open and his eyes closed. Rodney snarled with bloodlust. "Ah'd **kill** mah-self 'fore I let any bloody filth lih'k you 'ave 'er!"

"Well, that's just the thing, kitty cat," Brick coughed and slowly turned his head towards the mutant. Rodney's eyes widened in disbelief as the wounds on Brick's face mended and closed and the bruises faded away.

"_You_ don't have to!"

Brick raised his legs from beneath Rodney and kicked him. Rodney went flying into the air and slammed against the ceiling. Right as he was starting to fall, Brick flew up and caught him in the lower gut. Brick grabbed Rodney's hand and crushed the bones there in mere seconds. Rodney cried out, kicking his legs up towards the red menace. Brick slid his hand to Rodney's upper arm and twisted the limb to an odd angle, twisting it and kneeing Rodney in the face until he heard the definate crack and blood gushed out of Rodney's mouth. Rodney spit out a tooth, his breathing hard. Brick squeezed Rodney's broken arm and flung him to the wall. The mutant went straight through, and landed with a sicking crunch against the grass.

The sky was dark and rain was starting to fall. Rodney weased out quick breaths and started to close his eyes, waiting to feel the cool rain caress his battered form. Instead, he saw a red fire bloom inches from his face. Brick stood over him, internally struggling with the need to kill the bastered lying at his feet. He took a deep breath, and brought his hand closer to the mutant's face. Rodney let out a hoarse scream as Brick ripped out his lip ring. Tossing it into his other hand, Brick twirled the silver ring around his finger, his face composed in a frightening calm and alluminated by the glow of his flame.

"I'll say it one more time: **Where is she?**"


	10. Flashback

**::**

_"Hello there" says the dark-haired man, gazing at her through the bars. He had dark eyes that held a kind of kindness that was foreign to Blossom. Out of instinct, she backed away from him. His smile faltered and a new, even softer look painted his face. He held his hands up and cooed gently. "No, no, no, it's alright! I won't hurt you." He knelt down in front of the bars and smiled. "Can you tell me your name?"_

_His eyes were trained on Blossom, but it was one of her sisters who answered him first. She had been hiding herself in one of the corners of the high-tech cell, along with her other sister who'd been acting as a shield towards her "youngest" sister against the strange gaze of the ever stranger man. The little one slowly made her way around her sisters. She stopped a few feet away from the bars. The dress she wore was identical to that of her sisters, only each ones had a different colored "X" on the front. Hers was blue. She wiped her nose and staring at the crouching man with her baby blue eyes._

_"Bubbles" she said softly. Suddenly shy, she turned her attention to her feet. _

_A slow, beaming smile came from the man. He quickly stood up and signaled to one of the guards. The laser-bars flickered away and he stepped inside. Blossom narrowed her eyes and Buttercup gave an angry growl. Poor Bubbles stumbled back, trying to get away, but the man reached out and grabbed her hand. His grasp was so gentle, she paused. The man once again came down on his knee. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. My name is Prof. John Utonium."_

_After awhile, Buttercup eventually moved to join her sister. Blossom, however, remained where she was. She was very smart, and being as smart as she was, she had already guessed why this man, this Professor, was here. The thought sung sweetly in her mind and threatened to overtake her, but she refused. _

_She couldn't leave._

_'Not without-'_

* * *

_She raced down the halls of their prison, cursing the narrow space around her that limited her speed as she went. The entrance to the lower level of the vicinity approached, an black iron door with a high-tech security lock. With calculating swiftness, she tapped in the over-ride code and let herself in. She could already hear the guards waking up down the hall she'd came from. She had little time before they realized the security cameras weren't working, realized she was missing. She sped through the dark place, slowing only when she reached what she'd been searching for. She could hear them stirring behind the special wall that hid them; no doubt they'd woken up when they'd heard her approaching. She blinked her eyes twice, switching her regular eyesight to a higher level so she could see through the hard substance of the wall and find its weakness. Finding it, she pounded her fist against it until it started to give. She blinked as the alarms went off, startling her for a minute. She took five steps away from the wall, then rushed forward, running straight through it and into the secret room it held. _

_It was even darker in there than outside. The alarms were quieted within the sound-proof walls. A sudden voice to her far right made her jump._

_"Blossom?" the boy with black hair and a black X under his ear mumbled sleepily, rubbing his face. Sleeping on the second level of the 3-bed bunk bed, he swung his legs over the side to look at the girl. On the bunk below him, an azure blue eye peeked out from underneath a blanket. "What are you doing-"_

_Blossom flew over to the boy and took his shoulders in her grasp."Where is he? Where's-" _

_"Hey"_

_Blossom looked up. On the very top bunk sat a very tired, grumpy looking boy who was currently shoving his bright red hair into a dark red cap._

_"What are you idiots- ah!" Blossom flung herself at him, nearly throwing him off the bed in the process. He muttered curses and steadied himself as her arms circled around his neck. After a moment, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away a little. "What are you doing here? Do you know how much trouble you're going to be in when-" He stopped when he saw the tears trailing down her cheeks. Without a word, he backed up and tugged her over so that she was sitting on the bed with him. _

_Blossom began to sob uncontrollably. "He's coming to take us away! Utonium's taking us away and we'll never come back!"_

_"Isn't that a good thing?" inquired the dark haired boy, who was now floating beside them. The boy with the red cap threw his rock-hard pillow at him, making him crash to the floor next to where his blonde brother stood watching the top bunk._

_"Shut up!" growled the red-headed boy. He turned back to the girl in front of him. _

_"You dummy," he said softly, whipping her tears away gently. "You're not going anywhere." He reached foreword and drew her to him. Blossom cried into his well-worn, over-sized maroon shirt, her fingers clutching the fabric._

_"I won't let anyone take you from me."_

* * *

_"It's for the best, sweetheart." Professor Utonium tries to lead her away, towards the door. If she goes through that door, she knows she'll never see the boy again. _

_"No!" she screams loudly, fighting against the drugs running through her veins, weakening her from using her powers. Her screams echo through each wall, each hall, and in a second, the boy with the red cap is there. Fighting through the guards and security machines, he's calling out to her. Over. And over. And over._

_"Don't forget me! Don't you dare forget me, Pinks! Do you hear me!"_

_"Do you hear me? Come back to me! Don't leave me!"_

_"Come back! Come back!"_

_When he's close enough to tug off her ribbon, her voice comes back to her. The Professor picks her up around the waist in attempt to hurry her to the door, but she still reaches back for her boy. Their fingers just brush against each other before he's shot down. _

_Bang!_

**"Brick-kun!"**

**::**


	11. Green Eyed

**caution: if you haven't figured out by now that I have a bit of a sailor's mouth... there's something seriously wrong with you. Go fix it. Now.**

**I own all that is mine. Duh.**

_**Princess**_

_**I've got some business I gotta take care of today**_

_**Don't wait up**_

_**Butch**_

"Fuck"

Kaoru balled up the peice of paper and threw it over her shoulder. "The nerve of that guy, leaving me here with nothing to do!" Kaoru huffed angerly. She layed back on the untidy bed, cursing the stupid male in her head. What was she supposed to do all day? It wasn't as if she had any money or anything. She still didn't know this city, Kagura Town, all that well (she'd only been outside Butch's place a handful of times, usually whenever he forgot to buy grocreices or something stupid like that). She also hadn't regained her powers quite yet (they were returning little by little, at an _agonizingly_ slow pace), and it didn't seem safe...

...Wait.

"What the fuck? Since when should I worry about that noise?" Kaoru stood up, pumping her fists into the air. "I'm THE Buttercup, for crying out loud! Miss Kick-Ass-&-Take-No-Prisoners herself!"

Satisfied, Kaoru made her way towards the clothes she'd bought recently, preparing to get dressed, when there was a sudden knock at the front entrance.

**bxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbx**

_'He's back already?'_

For some reason, this thought causes me to run to the door and throw it open.

It's not him.

Some random girl with wild, auburn hair hair stands in front of me, looking just as unhappy to see me as I am to see her. Her light brown eyes narrow as they size me up.

"Where's Butch?" she says in a bored, slightly annoyed tone. She's looking at me like I'm a dirty bug that needs to be squashed. Quite ironic, seeing as I myself am feeling a strong need to squash that face of her's with my fist. God, could that skirt be any shorter?

"What's it to you, girly?" I sneer, leaning against the opening of the doorway. I'm suddenly very glad I'm still wearing one of his shirts right now. It's big enough to cover my underwear, while still sending a message to this bitch, whose currently staring me down with angry-looking eyes.

_'Wait, why am I getting so territorial? What is this, a pissing competition? Does that make Butch a fire hidrent?'_

I stiffle a giggle at the sudden image of Butch dressed in a fire hydrant-costume, running away from this girl and me, both dressed up like dogs.

The girl sniffs prissly, flipping her hair. "Lemme guess, you're the reason he hasn't been around for, like, forever?" She smiles snarkly. "You must be one hell of a ride, for him to stick around this long. He's even letting you stay with him? How..."

The girl stops for a moment, slinking closer until she's only a few breaths away from my face.

"...quaint."

My hands ball up into shaking fists. This girl is practically begging for a beat down!

But I won't do it.

_'She'd be a waste of some high-quality ass-kicking.'_ I reason with myself.

I give the stupid hoe-bag my best smile, and direct my gaze a little lower.

"Tell me something..." I say, in a breathy, almost shy voice. Her eyebrows arch.

"Hm?"

Without warning, I poke her left boob. "Is there a leech or something on this tit, or is it just natually too small for the other one?"

The girl's eyes widen in shock and she stumbles backwards. "... wha!"

I smirk. "Is that why Butch left your sorry-ass, or were you just too clingy for him? Seriously, coming to his crib like this, dressed in such skanky clothes? Do you even know what "shame" means?"

The girl stares at me blankly for a long time, and I prepare to slam the door in her face...

But she laughs.

Hysterically.

_'...what the-?'_

"Oh my Gawd! That was great!" she cackles. When she's finally done laughing, she looks up at my confused face and grins. She sticks her hand out in greeting.

"Name's Amber. Amber Sweet!"

_'Oh, gag me.'_

"Like the slut from Repo!The Genetic Opera? Paris Hilton?" I dead-pan, eyeing her hand wearily. I was starting to wonder why I hadn't shut the door on her already.

She winks. "Precisely!" she says in a friendly tone.

She somehow manages to grab my hand. She has a very strong handshake, a sign of a strong personality.

_...Hmmmm..._

"Come in"

She stares at me curiously. "Huh?"

I take hold of her hand and drag her inside, shutting the door as I go.

Maybe I'll have something to do after all...

* * *

**(6:00 p.m.)**

"So he just left you on your own, Ms. Kia?"

Kaoru nodded. They were both in the kitchen now, sitting across from each other in their stools, each with a beer in their hands.

"Yup."

"What a prick."

"Yup"

"Exactly what you should expect, of course."

"...What?"

Amber gave a crooked smile, looking down the neck of her beer. "Well, from what I know of that boy, he's a prat. Down-right bastered, really. He's always coming and going. Getting into trouble. Giving whatever girls that's fawning over him at the moment shit." She looked up at Kaoru for a moment, cocking her head in a curious manner. "But from what you've told me, it seems like he's been changing up his game a' bit. Hell, he hasn't even tried to fu-"

"Of course not!" Kaoru almost-screamed. Her face turned red at the un-spoken words. "It isn't like that! It isn't like that at all!"

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you _wouldn't _want to step up to the next level? You're not..._curious_ at all?"

Kaoru's face turned an even brighter shade of red. "Yes...no... well..." Kaoru sputtered angerly. "Shut up!"

Amber laughed. "This is so cute! Who would've thought someone so innocent would catch my boy's eye?" she said, playfully tugging on Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru swatted the hand away, a question suddenly popping into her head.

"Hey, Amber?"

"Hmmmm?"

"How are you associated with Butch? I mean, did you... go out with him?"

Amber became very quiet suddenly. After a long time, she finally spoke.

"...No. Butch and me... we're not like that. He's more of a friend, I guess. He helps me out when I need it." Amber sipped her beverage absent-mindedly, not meeting Kaoru's eyes. "Even hookers have friends, ya know."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Oh"

"Yeah" Amber met Kaoru's eyes straight on, as if daring her to say something degrading of her.

But Kaoru merely shrugged and finished the rest of her drink. They sat in silence for awhile, neither one meeting the other's gaze. Suddenly, Amber stood up.

"Let's go!"

"Huh? Go where?"

Amber took Kaoru's hand and tugged her to her feet. "Out on the town, of course! Come on, if there's one thing I know how to do, it's how to show someone a good time!"

* * *

**(8:00 p.m.)**

Precisely 2 hours later, Kaoru was dressed in her clubing outfit, her hair up, with _make-up_ of all things on her poor face. Amber had insisted, and for some un-godly reason, Kaoru hadn't refused. Much.

She had, however, drawn the line at the 6-inch heels.

"Are you trying to make me look like I'm for sal-" Kaoru had caught herself before she'd finished the sentence, but it was obvious what she had ment to say. Amber just laughed it off.

"Don't worry, sweetie! I want to be your friend." Amber pressed her face next to Kaoru's as they both faced the mirror. "Plus, I would never think of trying to mess with Butch's _princess_!"

Kaoru stared at Amber's reflected gaze with daggers in her eyes. "Don't. Call. Me. That." she hissed.

Amber laughed again.

* * *

They actually ended up having a really good time. Amber took Kaoru to all the hot-spots in the city. Amber flirted her way into making men pay for their drinks and such, so neither of them ended up having to shed one red cent.

"Having a good time, baby doll?" Amber shouted over the music. They were currently in a popular club called Sizzle, dancing together.

Kaoru swung her hips back and fourth, laughing in delight. She was always one for a party, but she'd never actually had anyone to club-hop with. It was rather fun, really. She was really starting to like this strange girl. Suddenly, two strong, familiar arms snaked around her waist. Kaoru immediantly stopped dancing, a slight sweat breaking out over her the back of her neck.

"Was' up, Mammy?" said the ever-familiar voice of Ace D. Copular.

Her ex-boyfriend.

Here.

Now.

With his arms wrapped around her.

_'Goddammit!'_ Kaoru screamed in her head. She did not want this right now! Couldn't she enjoy just one night without something or someone skrewing everything up? She quickly pushed herself out of his arms, inadvertably running backwards into Amber. Amber placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Kia? What's going on?" Amber asked with concern. She looked over at Ace. "Who is that?"

Ace smirked with confusion. "...Kia? Who the fuck is-"

Kaoru quickly came up and grabbed him by his collar, bringing his face close to her's. She spoke in a low tone so that only he could hear.

"You listen, and you listen good: you are NOT going to ruin this for me! Got it? You're going to shut your mouth and do as I say!"

Ace stared at her through his black shades, quiet. He gave a sneaky smile suddenly, grabbing her by the waist.

"I can keep a secret, Mammicita. But you should know by now that I don't do anything for free.~"

Before Kaoru could reply, his mouth was on hers. He tasted like salt and cigarettes. He tasted familiar. Warm. She wasn't sure what to do right then, too dazed to know if she should push him away (what she knew she should do) or just let him kiss her. It wasn't bad or anything...

Her decision was made for her in seconds, when Ace was wrentched off of her. She opened her eyes and saw Butch throwing Ace to the ground. His eyes were layered with hate as he glared down at the green-skinned man underneath his foot.

"You shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you, punk!" Butch said in a very low, very dangerous voice, grinding his foot into Ace's chest. Ace winced, obviously trying not to cry out as Butch all but bended his ribs. By now, everyone around them had stopped whatever they had been doing to stare.

Amber started shaking Kaoru's shoulder, trying to get her to move. "Kia, do something!"

"Huh? Wha?" Kaoru said dazedly, shaking her clouded head.

"I've never seen Butch so angry before! You've gotta do something before he kills that guy!" Amber insisted.

* * *

The mintue I saw that filth kissing her, I snapped.

I literally saw red.

It really didn't make any sense. We weren't together, and even if we had been, I usually have better control over my emotions than this.

..._Most_ of the time...When it mattered...

I was just about to crush his ribs when she grabbed my arm.

"Let him go."

I looked over at her incrediously. She couldn't have... there's no way...

"Did you want this, this _thing_ to kiss you?"

Her face remained blank, giving nothing away.

"Butch, let him go. _Now_." she insisted, her grip tightening on my arm.

My eyes narrowed, but after a few moments I lifted my foot. The green-skinned punk stood up, moving to hit me. I sucker-punched his ass into the nearest wall.

Now that felt _good_! Not as good as breaking his ribs, of course, but judging by the death-glare I was getting, it would have to do. I turned back to my Princess and gave a little smile.

"Ah, I see you've met my friend, Sweety. How's it been, Sweety? Haven't seen you around for awhile."

Sweety nodded, starring at me with wide-eyes. Princess, however, was not amused. But before she could bitch me out, I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on, Princess. It's time to go home now."

**...**

Hours later, after we'd all gotten home and Princess had finally finished busting my balls over my "stupid wannabee-macho, chest-pounding, testosteron bull shit", both my favorite girls where finally asleep. Sweety had decided to bunk with Princess, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous at how quickly Princess had been to let her sleep with her. I had practically begged (not full-on begged, cause that's just sad) to be let back into my bed more than once, and she'd always said no. Only on special occasions (usually when she was too tired to argue or already asleep) could I sleep there.

I watched them from my desk, holding one of the files I'd stolen off the internet today. This one had been almost impossible to get, but I'd managed to snatch it without leaving a trace. It was only a portion of the entire file, but it was still a victory in my opinion.

_'One step closer...'_

**Scene!**

**Just in case you're wondering, Kaoru wakes up realllly reallly late in the day. That's why the time lines all weird. By the time they're at Sizzles, it's nearly 11 least. **

**Swry, but the next chappie will be Blue. I've neglected these 2 colors for too long and need to catch them up to speed. **

**I actually had a really hard time deciding how to play out this chappie. At first, Amber was just gonna be some random ho, but then I was all nahhh lets make friends! :D **

**Cause, seriously, who doesn't want a cool hooker for a friend? XD**

**...**

**To my ever percistant THE POWERPUFF, who all but threatened me into writing this...**

_***hands you a basket of jello* **_

**Thanks... I think. **

**I've been really busy lately (Driving School, LOVEBITES, Pre-College-Lit, agonizing hip pains) but I made time for this. I will probably be bitched by my English teacher tomorrow when I start to fall asleep in his class... =_=**

***siiiigh* Oh well.**

**(Oh, BTW, THE POWERPUFF: I'm not gonna do it right now ((have you noticed how long these after-notes are?)) but I promise to tell you Rocky's background next time. Just remind me a _little_, okay? ;))**

**ANYWAY**

**I love ya'll! You know the drill: 5 or more reviews!**

**Love,**

**me**

**P.S: In case anyone ever decides to do fanart (which will earn u my eternal love, BTW), just to let you know, there's nothing wrong with Ambers boobs. They're normal, like any other chicks. Kaoru was just being a beautiful little bitch ;) And Kaoru is a good person, as well as a bored one, so she's quick to be okay with Amber. Soooo yeahh**

**P.S.S: Would you guys care all if I...well... turned up the heat a bit? Yah know, put a little smexy scenes up in here? I reallly want to! But I'm leaving it up to you. It won't be any "M"-rated stuff (I know most of you are _WAY_ too young for that) but I will be pushing the "T"-rating...but just a lil bit! ****Anyway, tell me what you think, k? Plz & thk u! ^.^**

**P.S.S.S: I am well aware Kaoru is a little OOC here. What can I say? She's older now, and when you get old, you lose some of your more childish attributes. She still has a lot of tomboy/kick-ass in her, but she's also a _teenage girl_ for crying out loud! She had a relationship in the past with Ace and anyone whose ever had any kind if randevu with a bad boy (or any boy for that matter) knows that feelings can often linger even long after the break up. Nooo, she's not harboring old-dusty-feelings of love. That I can assure you...**

**Oh, and he's name's not Billy Green, cause seriously? How freakn lame is that? :P**

**Oh, and for all ya'll who are still gripping like "Kaoru would never where make-up! Bebebleh!"**

**SHUT IT.**

**Didn't we_ just_ go over this? She's older, she can deal with it. She's not enjoying it but she's also not trying to claw it off her face. She doesn't care enought to let it seriously bother her the moment...**


	12. Smoke and Mirrors

**Quick note: STOP SENDING ME THREAT MAIL! :[ I'm flattered that you like my story so much, but don't enjoy being rushed. I have a lot on my plate right now. Plus, I don't even have my computer right now, and my parents would ripp my ass open if they knew I was on theirs. You know who you are and I'm sure it wasn't ment that way, but seriously, STOP.**

***sigh* Lucky for you though, this chapter only took like an hour or so to come up with/ write down.**

**Anyway, here we go folks.**

**Oh wait. another quick note!: Boomer is still invisible and spying on our girly girl**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**I only own that which is mine**

"Smile"

"More fun! More _feeling_!"

"Look this way, Miyako!"

"Smile!"

"Smile!"

"Smile!"

Miyako winced, but complied none the less. She rolled onto her back and smiled up at the flashing cameras. She was wearing nothing but a neon yellow bikini and some bright blue 10-inch stilletos. The current photographer had set up a sort of abstract beach theme. Slightly warm sand cushioned her body while a holographic image of the sky and oceanflickered behind her. A few other things, bright colored shells, walking wind-up fish, blow-up palm trees, were also on the set. Miyako could feel a migrain coming on; grains of sand were begining to make their ways into her nails and the creases of her bathing suit, and her muscles were starting to tense.

It was nothing new though. Modeling had become a part of the norm for her. It was, after all, her job.

"Good work, folks, take five. Miss Miyako? Nice job, baby." said the young photographer with a flirty wink. Miyako gave him another empty smile as she hurriedly made her way off the set. Backstage, Miyako made her way behind the changing boards and threw off the bright rag in haste. She took a wet towel and wiped off the remaining geains of sand, then got ready for her next shot. She put on a long, elegant evening gown that tied several times down her back. She sat herself in front of a vanity and took of the bright pink, bob-cut wig she had been wearing before. She undid and gently shook loose her hair. An older man came up behind her. She knew him as Joc, one of the best, in her opinion, photographers in the buisness. His brown, slightly salt-and-pepper hair was slicked back and his green eyes crinkled at the ends when he smiled at her. He walked up and gently tosseled her hair.

"_Bien fait, fille d'or, bien fait!_ Ahh, and how is my golden girl today, mm?"

Miyako gave a small smile, a real one, to his reflection. Joc was one of her favorite people in the whole wide world. Though he could be... _excentric_ at times, he was always kind to her and, when it came to fashion and such things, he always knew what he was doing. Plus, he was French; Miyako had always had a great love for the country.

Joc had begun to re-style her hair. For some reason, Miyako had found that though he was a professinal photographer, he was also quiet gifted with doing hair and make-up. Joc was softly humming a tune as he worked. Miyako began to relax a bit, and started to close her eyes. Suddenly, he stopped. Miyako opened her eyes slightly. "Hm? What's wrong?"

Joc's hand traveled down the unties-ties of the back of her dress, down the bare skin of her back, stopping only when he had reached the very lowest part. His fingers gently traced the sking there."

"Joc?" Miyako said, looking back at him curiously.

"_Ma fille_, what is this? Some kind of...oh, what do ju call it?...A tattoo?"

Miyako's eyes widened. Jerking out of the older man's grasp, she soun around to see what he was talking about.

Her heart went still in her chest.

There, right at the bottom space of her lower back, was a strange black pattern of marks clustered over the place where the pink rash had been.

"...what..."she whispered, her voice barely audible. Behind her, Joc placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_Ma chère? _Ju' seem frightened. Are ju alright?"

"...I have to go..."

"What?" asked Joc. Miyako brushed off his hand and made her way quickly towards the nearest exit.

"I need to leave!"

She was already gone when the mirror suddenly shattered.

**:_Boomer_:**

She'd been fine for weeks. She'd almost seemed to have forgotten the whole thing. And I'd worked so hard to keep her in the dark, to make sure it was all just a bad dream.

But then that man had to go show her the mark. I hadn't even noticed it until he'd pointed it out.

And then the fear had returned to her eyes.

I'd lost my temper (something that never happens) and I'd broken the mirror with my fist in a moment of rage and sorrow. I suppose I should've taken better care to keep my cover, but all I could think about was how this was going to break her. How she didn't even have anyone to turn to. All I could see was that broken look in her eyes.

When I'd gotten back to the house, the door was halfway open.

_'She seriously needs to stop doing that' _

I let myself in and quietly shut the door behind me.

I found her upstairs, once again in the bathroom in front of the mirror. The hot water was running and she was viciously scrubbing, scrubbing, scrubbing at the mark.

Scrubbing, scrubbing, scrubbing until the skin went raw. Until it was blistered and starting to bleed.

That was the point were I'd finally had enough.

**o~Miyako~o**

"It has to go away."

"It _has_ to go away!"

None of that was supposed to be real! All a dream, all a dream!

I saw the blood, but I couldn't stop. I could still feel the _thing_ there, clinging to my perfect skin. It had to go away!

Then, suddenly, a strong grip was forcing my hand away from my back and into the air. My fingers were pried open and the dish sponge flew out of my grasp and banged against the mirror. After a moment, the grip dissapeared and I looked around quickly, but saw nothing but empty fog. A squeaking sound brought my attention back to the mirror.

A chill went down my spine. Written in the clouded mirror were these words:

**STOP IT**

**NOTHINGS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU**

**SO STOP THIS**

**NOW**

I stared blankly at the words. Slowly, without really thinking, I walked closer to the mirror. With tembling hands I wrote:

**Who are you?**

Minutes passed before an answer was given.

**THATS CLASSIFIED**

I wrote back immediantly, becoming angry.

**If you don't tell me who you are, then how can I know you won't hurt me?**

**How do I know your not one of THEM!**

The answer to this question came faster then the previous one.

**I AM SOMEONE YOU CAN TRUST**

"There's no such thing!" I hissed bitterly. And there isn't. There never has been, and there never will be.

I twitched when I felt something warm and fuzzy against my naked skin. My invisible visitor had placed one of my robes around my shoulders. I looked back up to the mirror when the squeaky writting continued.

**I WILL PROTECT YOU**

**Scene!**

**5 or more reviews plz!**

**Love,**

**me**


	13. He's never cried before

**Note: somebody got confused with the begining so I just thought I'd clarify that this is a Red chappie. **

My hands were trembling. My chest hurt. My eyes couldn't focus and my vision wouldn't stop blurring. I'd seen many dying things in my life, but I'd never reacted to any of them. Never.

When had I become so weak?

But she was just lying there, pale and bleeding into the earth. Why wouldn't she stop bleeding? Wasn't she supposed to be like me? I had the ability to heal, so she should too… right?

She had to live. She _had_ to! There was no other option, as far as I was concerned. With that thought, I placed my hands on her body. Without even trying, my flame came to life and surrounded her. Somehow, I knew it wouldn't burn her. It covered her body in a kind of red glow, similar to the aura that surrounded my own body whenever I became angry or experienced too much of a single emotion.

In what must've taken a few minutes, but felt like an eternity, the torn edges of skin came together and mended shut. Her skin was still pale, but it was no longer as white as it had been when I'd found her.

She still wasn't breathing.

I tenderly touched the side of her face with one hand while cupping the back of her head with the other. She was still so cold. Her usually rosy cheeks looked like a fish's belly.

"Open your eyes" I whispered, brushing the blood-matted, red hair away from her face. Her long, dark lashes caressed her cheeks and her bow-shaped lips were pale. She looked like some kind of morbidly beautiful creature from a fairytale, a princess who'd been waiting a thousand years for a valiant man's kiss.

"Angel, open your eyes. You're being rude!" I teased.

….

"Hey…. Hey! Wake up!"

…

"You can't go! Do you hear me? Don't…don't leave me…"

By now, the aura was gone. I removed my hand from her face and used it to bring her upper body closer to me. Momoko's eyes remained closed.

A tiny drop of water landed on her face. Then another. Was it raining?

I looked up at the sky. It was very dark, but I couldn't smell any rain. I looked back down, and sniffed awkwardly for some reason. My cheeks felt wet and cold. My breathing was starting to hitch. I couldn't understand what was happening to me, but I knew whatever it was, it didn't matter right now.

"You need to wake up, okay? This isn't funny anymore."

….

I crushed her limp body to my chest. "I need you to wake up, okay? I n-need you to come back! ... I need you…."

Silence.

I slowly let go of her and placed her back on the ground. My chest was heaving and weird sounds were coming out of my throat. I blinked my suddenly irritated eyes, biting down hard on my lower lip. My aura withered around me in my total despair. I'd never felt so weak… so helpless. "Momoko…"

A sharp, terrified breath came from her, lifting her entire chest up. Her eyes shot open, completely pink. Her hands, glowing with the same color as her eyes, shot out towards me. She screamed my name. I caught her hands in mine and she jerked her body up towards me, like she was attacking or something. I looked just in time to see her flame meet mine. Then a barrage colors exploded painfully in front of my eyes and I lost consciousness.

**_~.~_**

When I woke up, I was back in the house. I was tucked into one of the guest beds, the one that was supposed to be mine but I never actually ended up using. A set of clothes had been laid out for me on a nearby chair. While I dressed, I looked around the room and found that all the stuff I that had recently come into my possession was here. Confused, I walked out into the hall in search of my angel.

Thick, leafy vines were everywhere, creeping along the walls and ceiling. It was a bit mindboggling, 'cause I could've sworn they weren't there yesterday. I flew towards the nearest window and looked towards one of the trees closest to the house.

Last night, before I'd left to find my girl, I'd hung that dirty fuckin' mutant from the highest branch. He was no longer there, so he must've gotten down and escaped somehow, which was, admittedly, pretty impressive considering the state I left him in.

But damn; I _knew_ I should've broken his legs!

Pushing my growing frustration away, I turned away from the window and made my way towards her bedroom. Her scent was coming through faintly, tainted by an emotion I had yet to smell on her.

I knocked once and opened the door. What I saw was… unexpected.

She was on her bed, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. Her hair was down and she was dressed only in a camisole and boyshort-type underwear. Surrounding her were more vines, as well as other types of plants. They moved around her, touching, caressing her skin gently, as if trying to comfort her. Her skin was a vibrant color, her hair in luscious and full, with a few flowers trying to braid themselves into the curls.

One plant, a long, twisting vine from the ceiling with a single blue flower bud acting as a head, suddenly curled down towards me. Momko looked up, and the plants around her moved away, making it easier for me to see her. I almost gasped when I saw her state. Henna-like ink vines and flowers danced across certain places on her skin. Dark stains were under her eyes. As soon as I saw her eyes, I knew what the emotion clouding her scent was.

Misery.

"…get out…." she mumbled. Her voice sounded strange. In-human.

"Angel… what's going on?"

She shot up into standing position on her bed. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and all of the vegetation around her seemed to wither and hiss at me.

"GET OUT!" she screamed. The flower on the curling vine bloomed in front of my face. The flower itself was huge with a center that slightly resembled an animal face. It hissed viciously at me and lashed out towards me. I stumbled backwards and the door slammed shut. I breathed in and out heavily, staring at the door in disbelief.

She wasn't like me. She wasn't like me at all.

"What are you?"

**Scene!**

**Okay, so this time, I'm actually not gonna update until ya'll give me a decent amount of reviews. **

**And for THE POWERPUFF: Here's the basic summary of were Rodney comes from. I'll give you a more detailed explanation, maybe even a stray chappie, later. Most likely near the end of the story.**

**Rodney is a special breed of supernatural. His family comes from a rogue branch of Avalon descendents that used to be royalty until something happened and they went rogue and were forced to flee . A lot of the unlucky ones were executed for treason. Later, after the remaining few had left, Avalon was destroyed. The branch of which he comes from was relocated to Southern England. "Was" because they all died in the end. Or at least his immediate family did. I think he has a cousin or two or five wandering around somewhere. He came from a large family, but they were killed. Note: THIS IS JUST WHAT I THINK HAPPENED FOR NOW. DETAILS MIGHT CHANGE.**

**Hope ya'll liked this! ;) REVIEW OR ELSE!**

**Love, **

**me **


	14. Antagonist Revealed

Sr. Mojo hurried stepped quickly down the dimly lit hall. His face was composed, but his eyes held a sort of excitement in them. His grip tightened on the files he held in one hand. His pace suddenly quickened as he turned a corner leading into another hall, and he nearly crashed into Chevok.

No, not Chevok. Not even Matilda…

"Hello, _Mattie_." He said to her, a slight smirk on his primate face.

Matilda bristled almost immediately. One day, she was going to outright beg her boss for permission to kill this despicable primate before her. Of course, it would be more of seducing then begging really (Matilda didn't _do_ beg-begging), and when she was done, both she and her beloved boss would slice the simian's throat and ride away into the sunset.

Matilda sighed at the impossibility of such a lovely scenario, knowing fully well that the tall, dark, human-like ape was one of her boss's favorite lackeys. And try as she might, she'd never get her wish… Pushing away her thoughts, Matilda moved to pass him.

He reached out his muscled arm to stop her. She looked over at him, favoring him with a glare that could kill kittens. Mojo dropped his arm and stepped closer to her.

"I have something-"

"What?" she interrupted, impatient to get away.

Mojo handed her the files, opening the first one to a specific page. "Look" he said pointing to a picture. In it, a little girl with long red hair, a large red bow, and bright colored eyes, no older than 6 or so maybe, ran towards someone or thing out of the picture. Matilda's eyes widened in recognition. She turned a few more pages, stopping only when she reached the last. Unlike the first picture, it was less focused and looked to have been taken by a security camera. In this one the girl was much older, mid-teens most likely. She had her arms around another person, a man with similar colored red hair, and seemed to be dragging him away from another, taller male with a lip ring.

Sr. Mojo watched in appreciation as the woman beside him's eyes lit up. As she snapped the files closed, he noticed a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She turned to him.

"I'm going to go show him!" she said almost cheerfully. She quickly made her way down the waiting hall behind him.

"Wait!" he called, his voice only slightly raised in sudden panic. But she was already gone. Mojo looked down the hall glumly for a few minutes, before finally, with a discouraged shake of his head, walking away.

Matilda knocked briskly on the large black door in front of her. If it weren't for the lowly guards watching her from their stations on either side of the door, she might've smiled.

_'He's going to be so pleased!' _Impatient as always, Matilda pushed open the door without waiting for an answer. "Good evening, Sir!"

The room was finely furnished, with luxurious- pieces of furniture of black, from the fine leather couches to the long, grand looking desk; the floors gleamed with shiny tiles. The walls were crimson and the ceiling was padded with leather. Covering the entire right wall was covered with a high tech screen television. Decorations included two large bookcases that were on either sides of the desk as well as the fireplace; elegant, though also disturbing, pictures, and mounted heads of a variety of species. If you looked close enough, you might notice that more than a few where human.

At the desk sat the form of a man. If he stood he'd easily be around 6'5; his skin was the color of blood and his black hair was slicked back. His thin beard curved strangely at the end. His features were sharp to a point of being lethal, none more than his large, pointed ears that curved up near his head like horns. Instead of hands, he possessed large red claws. The darkness of the room hid his black stare; he wore a tight red suit with an enormous white, boa-like thing around his neck. The jacket of the suit was open to reveal a slim, well-toned body. Devil and ruler of one of the larger realms of Hell, the demon that sat at the desk was known to most simply as Him.

He looked at Matilda for a long moment and then bared his pointed white teeth in a grin. "Miss Chevok. What a pleasant mood you seem to be in."

Matilda held back a shiver at the sound of his voice. Giving her best sexy smile, she slowly sauntered foreword. Ignoring the waiting chair, she perched on the front of the desk, situating her seat so that her bare legs were in view. She was particularly glad at that moment that she had chosen to wear her shortest, tight black skirt that day.

"I thought you might like to see this." Matilda lingered on the last word suggestively for a moment, then after a beat, slid the files across the desk. She leaned over just enough so that her cleavage was well in sight and noticeable. The devil stared openly at her for a moment then reached for the files, his claw brushing very close to, but not quite touching, her hand. He flipped through them quickly, shifting so that he was not facing her. Matilda waited anxiously, convinced that He would be pleased and that she would be rewarded. She was quite surprised when He put them back on the desk within ten seconds of viewing them. She looked up to see Him watching her silently with his calculating black stare. After what seemed like an eternity, He opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a small remote. Gaze never wavering, He pressed one of the buttons, pointing it towards the right wall. The screen slid out of view and revealed a window to a secret room. In the room was exactly 10 people, 9 scientist and/or drones and one captive, who each of the drones where poking with cattle prods. He was an interesting looking male, to say the least, with his burgundy and silver hair and wild, bright blue eyes. It took Matilda a moment to recognize him as the boy from the last picture.

"Found him a few miles out of Hirogashi station. He put up quite a fight for someone so injured. I suspect the Red male was to blame for that though. From the way he's refusing to give away the girl's location, I'd say he's infatuated with her; which of course would without a doubt set off her _mate_. Anyway, he's a mutant of some type; probably from an older breed mystical creature." He chuckled darkly, his eyes sliding over to the scene behind the glass. "He is quite entertaining."

Matilda slowly slid off the desk and backed away. She was disappointed, but also very wary at the moment. "So then you already knew."

He smirked and stood up. Pressing another button, the screen resurfaced and flickered to life. It showed footage of the little girl from the photos. Five other children were also in the shots, but the footage seemed to be directly focusing on her for the most part. The little girl was in a cell with two other girls, each one rolling a ball to one another. The next scene was in a more open space, and featured the girl being forced to fight with the other two girls separately. In another scene, the little girl sat in the corner of a room, quietly reading a large book. A young boy with a red cap came up behind her and stole it from her. With a laugh and a few teasing words, he ran away as she started to chase him around the room.

Matilda's eyes widened and she unconsciously took a step back. She looked back at her boss, whose eyes were focused in the images on the screen. For some reason, her stomach clenched at the look in his glittering black eyes as he watched the girl on the video.

"What are you planning?" she asked without thinking. Her teeth gritted together and her eyes narrowed. She knew she should be more careful with her words when speaking to Him, but the way he was watching that _thing_ on the screen was making her sick.

Without looking at her, He answered with a smile, his long tongue darting out over his upper lip.

_"Something wonderful!"_

**Scene!**

**For the ones who asked where Rodney was… guess you got your answer! ^^ tehehe! Oh the things I plan to put that boy through…*laughs manically for five minutes straight***

**...**

**Anyway**

**Yes, it's short; live with it. **

**Also, if I messed up with the capitals when addressing Him, I'm sorry. **

**Anyway, 5 reviews or more plz!**

**Love,**

**Me**

**PS: "Sr." means Sergeant, right? RIGHT?**


	15. Invisible Man

"Why won't you talk to me?"

Boomer shifted his feet. They were both in the kitchen of her home; he was leaning against the island in the middle of the small section of the room, watching her from a few feet distance, still invisible of course, while she scrambled some eggs over the stove. It was early on a Saturday morning, her hair was in a messy bun, and she was dressed in some long pajama pants with seahorses on them… and a bra. Much to his discomfort, that was it. He'd been unable to take his eyes off the taut muscles of her back and stomach for the first 30 minutes of torture, trying to avoid the small, but well-rounded, points of no return.

He still couldn't figure out how she could tell that he was here.

"Intuition"

Boomer jumped a little. Slowly, he went to one of the counter and picked up a note pad and pen that had been lying there. Quickly scribbling down a message, he tore it out and placed it on the counter next to her. Miyako absentmindedly glanced at it for a moment before continuing with her task. "No, I'm not a mind reader. But again I ask, why won't you _talk_ to me? I've obviously realized by now that you're here. Plus, it would be nice, not mention courteous, if you could make it a habit of telling me when you're in the room. It would make things like changing and stuff a lot easier." Boomer blushed at that. "By the way, are you a ghost?"

Boomer stared at the young woman before him, trying to figure out if she was serious or not. He leaned over and wrote something else on the pad. Miyako looked over while shaking some shredded cheese into the pan. She gave a hollow laugh.

"Well, I guess the normal reaction to ghosts would be to run away screaming… but I think we both know I'm not… _normal_." She became very quite then; the only sound in the room was the "clack clack" off her knife slicing through a zucchini. The timer for the microwave went off and she went over to open it, taking out a medium sized bowl of fried brown rice. She grabbed the small pan off of the stove and flipped the contents gracefully onto the rice. She threw in 4 slices of zucchini on top of the dish and fished some chopsticks from a drawer. She placed it on all on the counter, surprisingly, beside him.

"Eat up." She said. She walked away and into the living room area. Before she reached her destination, the orange polyester couch in front of the TV where she planned to catch up on Top Model and possibly Rookie Blue, she felt something light hit the back of her head. She stopped and turned around to find a piece of balled-up paper on the floor.

Miyako's left eyebrow arched. "Now you're throwing things at me? What a rude ghost you are." She bent down and opened the crumpled piece of parchment.

**_'THANK YOU, BUT WHERE'S YOURS?'_** it read.

Miyako crumbled the paper up again and threw it back. "I don't eat much." She turned back towards the living room. She plopped down a space in front of the couch on a conveniently placed workout mat. She flipped on the TV, only to find that neither of her shows would be on for another hour. Disgruntled, she put the television on mute and used another remote to switch on the house stereo. New Found Glory 's "Radiosurgery" pulsed from the numerous speakers around the household.

Boomer nearly dropped his food at the sudden burst of metal and electric guitars. He set the meal gently on the table and went over to the girl.

Miyako was on her 5th ab crunch when the music suddenly stopped. She stopped as well and reached for the remote, which had disappeared within the last 30 seconds. Where it should have been was instead a note.

**_'YOU SHOULD EAT SOMETHING'_**

Miyako huffed irritable and grabbed another remote from under the couch. She clicked a button and turned the music back on. She moved to resume her workout but found that her mat had been taken out from under her. The music switched off again. Miyako's eye twitched angrily _'This person….'_

_Munch, munch, munch_

Miyako looked up to the couch. The bowl she'd fixed up for her mysterious-not to mention _annoying_—guest was floating in the air along with a notepad. She sighed heavily and turned her body towards both objects.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

Instead of answering, Boomer offered her the bowl of food. After a few long minutes, she begrudgingly took it. She got up and sat ant the opposite end of the couch, taking delicate little bites of the remaining 2 zucchinis with her chopsticks. Smiling, Boomer picked up the TV remote and turned on the volume. The image currently on the screen was that of a small female child whose face had been painted and was dressed up in a fashion reserved for a much older girl.

"So… you mind answering some questions?"

Boomer shrugged, and then stupidly releasing she couldn't see him, wrote out a **"YES"** on the notepad.

"Are you male or female?"

Boomer scoffed soundlessly at that, then wrote in big angry letters **_"MALE"_**.

Miyako read the answer and nodded, trying to not show her discomfort. So she had an invisible man skulking around her house….

…At least he was well-mannered.

"Why can't I see you? Are you really a ghost?"

Boomer hesitated at that. He liked this girl. God help him, he seemed to actually care about her. 'Butch is gonna' have my ass when he finds out.'

Still, he wasn't quite ready to let her see him. He wanted to be able to stay with her a little longer, and he knew that if he saw him… someone as beautiful as her could never…

Looking over at her, he saw that she was waiting for an answer. He wrote one out quickly, his heart feeling a little too heavy.

**_'I'M NOT A GHOST, YOU JUST CAN'T SEE ME. TRUST ME, YOU DON'T WANT TO'_**

Miyako pondered at that, but filed it away to be brought up later. "What should I call you?"

Boomer relaxed. That was a much easier question.

**_'BOOMER ' _**

Miyako's eyebrow arched and her mouth wobbled with an oncoming grin. "….really? Your name is _Boomer_?"

**_'WHAT'S WRONG WITH BOOMER?'_**

Miyako laughed, shaking her head. "Nothing, nothing's wrong with it….hahaha!"

Boomer felt a little ticked at her laughter. But then it suddenly donned on him.

_'That's the first time I've heard her really laugh.'_

**Scene!**

**I'm on a ROLL! XD Hope you can appreciate it (by giving me more reviews)!**

**So what are ya'll doing for Halloween? What are you gonna' be?**

**I'm stuck between Cleopatra, Harley Quinn, Lil Red Riding Hood, Alice, or the Queen of Hearts. **

**Tell me which you think I should be! . **

**Also, you can find me on Facebook if you want (the one picture on there of me is from a year ago, I have shorter hair with bangs now but WHATEVAHHH).**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! ^^ **

**But the fact that I updated so fast does NOT mean you can forget about reviewing my last chappie! If you don't, Matilda will kill a basket of kittens ****L SERIOUSLY**

**So Miyako, why did you make a meal for someone who you thought was a ghost?**

**Miyako: He's been stealing food from my pantry for weeks, so I knew he could eat. He's already eaten all my Debbie Cakes and hot sauce :(**

**Me: …...**

**Boomer: *walks away and starts whistling innocently***


	16. Nightly Bickering and an Grumpy Hooker

I woke to the sound of two voices, both arguing in not-so- hushed tones.

At first, I merely shut my eyes again and tried to block it out, but the stupid incoherent sounds just got louder. At one point, the sound of shattering reached my tired ears.

"Oi, Kia. Go tell that fucker Butch and whoever he's got down there to shut up, would ya? What's that idiot thinking anyway, bringing in someone at this time of night just to chew them—"

"….Kia? You there, hun'?" I opened my eyes and turned on my side to face her only to find empty space. _'Where'd she go?' _Reluctantly turning my head to look at the small digital clock sitting next to the floor mattress I was currently sprawled on, I stared irritably at the time it showed.

'_**1:24 a.m.'**_

With an agonized, yet furious growl, I threw back the sheets and wool comforter and got to my feet.

Now, I'm a very nice, understanding girl. Probably one of nicest whores in town, if I do say so myself. But being the classy working girl that I am, I need my damn beauty sleep. Without it, I couldn't function right and be the perky, lively hooker that everyone knew and loved. Not only did my looks and my work habits suffer, but the people around me tended to as well.

I could already imagine the dark bags that would grow under my eyes when the morning came.

Butch knew how much I needed my sleep, and yet he was making all this damn racket, _knowing_ I was trying to fucking sleep on the 2nd level/ loft part of his crib.

I didn't give a damn who or what he was. Superhuman or no, that boy was going to Feel. My. Wrath.

Cracking my knuckles, I made my way towards the balcony overlooking the lower part of the warehouse. I'd almost made it to the stairs when the voices got even louder and I was able to comprehend on what they were saying.

The first voice, of course, was Butch's.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

I froze in mid-step at that. What I heard next surprised me even more.

Kia sighed with frustration. "I've been here too long. I need to get back home."

Slowly, I crouched down next to the railing, trying to remain unseen.

Admittedly, I probably should've guessed when she wasn't in bed that it was Kia that Butch was arguing with. Those two fought like an old married couple. It would've been endearing if the two would just admit the obvious feeling they harbored for the other; that, and of course the fact that the argued _non-fucking-stop,_ _all the damn time_ also lessened the charm.

But what Kia had said was really confusing me. I'd known her for 2 weeks already, and she'd never mentioned anything about a _home_. I'd just thought she was permanently living with Butch as a roommate or something. Hell, I thought this place was her home.

Apparently, so did Butch.

"You've been here for more than a month, and you've never said anything about missing or going back to that place. Hell, from what you've told me, there ain't nothing to miss! Just an empty life with more people then you can count who don't care-"

"Stop it!"

I peeked over the railing a little. Kia seemed to be grinding her teeth. Her hands were twitching slightly at her sides. Yet, from where I was, I could see that she was really upset.

"Look, I have to go back. Momoko barely, if ever comes home and…. Miyako… she can't be left by herself. It was just cruel of me to have left her all alone for this long. She's got enough problems of her own without having to protect an entire city by herself." Kia sounded simply tortured now. Her head hung in shame, no doubt hiding sad candy apple eyes. I really wished Butch would just quit while he was ahead and back off already.

'"_Protect an entire city?" _I wondered_. 'What is that supposed to mean? And who's Momoso and-?'_

"Miyako? You're weirdo, bossy-bitch sister? Look, from what you've said about your sisters, they can both take care of themselves. Plus, aren't you all the same age? I'm pretty sure your super-powered sibling, _Miyako_, can handle a city on her own without you babysitting her."

Kia's head shot up and her eyes narrowed in an icy glare. "We're all still in our teens and it's a major city. Do you even hear what you're saying?"

But Butch was far too gone to hear the threat burning in her voice. I'd seen him angry before, but he'd never been this... nasty. If Butch wanted to hurt you in a way that didn't involve physical violence, it was always quick, clean, maticulously-planned, and mentally scarring.

This was something else entirely.

"Why would you want to go back to that life anyway? I can tell you're not satisfied with it. You've been happy here, haven't you? I know you have. You know, living _here_. With _**me**_. Why would you want to leave the place where you're happy just to go back to being some underappreciated hero, that people either don't care about or hate; who has two bitches, who don't even want you around like I do, for teammates and sisters?"

Kia visibly snapped. Her eyes flashed black then filled with green. Green energy flamed around her raised fists as she flew at Butch with a vicious snarl on her face.

**0000X00X000000**

I knew I was crossing the line when I said those things about her sisters. Not only was it seriously dangerous to piss her off since she'd already regained all over her powers, but it was just plain shitty of me. Princess was very sensitive about her home life, and it was seriously dickish of me to rub all her insecurities in her nose like that. My Princess hadn't done anything to deserve that.

But I just couldn't stop myself. I'd never felt like I had so little of control over my emotions as I did then. My frustrations were boiling over rapidly and coming out of my mouth in the form of sharp words I knew I would regret later, but felt so good to say then.

And I was sad. The thought of this girl who'd I'd just started to know, just started to feel something…. _else_ for wanted to leave. That alone made me so fucking miserable it was excruciating just to look at her.

Princess had seemed to have lost control of her own emotions. She was pinning me to the wall, at least ten feet off the ground. Her free hand was glowing dangerously close to my jugular. I looked up to her face to apologize, but the words got stuck in my suddenly very dry throat.

She was crying.

Because of me.

Because of what I'd said. I'd hurt her.

_'I'm a monster.' _How could I have so easily hurt her like this? My temper had gotten the best of me and I'd acted like a spoiled child.

I'd lost control of the situation once again.

_'What is this girl doing to me?'_

Not knowing what to do anymore, I stared into her eyes, silently pleading for forgiveness that I probably didn't deserve right then.

After a few minutes, she abruptly dropped me. She opened her mouth to speak, her breath and voice shaky with emotion. "You don't understand anything." She muttered, angry and sad.

"No, he doesn't."

I turned my head sharply towards the abrupt voice. Sweetie stepped down the stairs gracefully, studying us both quietly. She stopped on the last step and looked up to Princess.

"I see you forgot to tell me about those… _talents_ you've got there, hun. You're just full of surprises, aren't you girly?" She smiled reassuringly at my Princess, and then turned to stare bloody murder at me.

"Butch, come over here." Sweetie purred, beckoning my over with a crooked finger. I gulped, well aware that she must be very, _very_ pissed.

"Um, I'd rather not."

"Come. Here. _**NOW**_."

I quickly made my way over, praying my friendly neighborhood hooker wasn't planning on scratching my eyes out. I knew I wouldn't stop her if she was. When I got close enough, she grabbed me by my arm, nails digging painfully into my skin, and pulled me in close enough so she could softly whisper in my ear..

"Let her go." she whispered softly.

"What!" _Hell_ no! I couldn't let my Princess leave. I just... I just couldn't.

Sweetie took her sharp nails and pinched the top of my ear, gaining a rather pathetic yelp of pain from me.

"We'll go with her, stupid. Tell her that you and I will accompany her home. Convince her, charm her, whatever. This is your last shot, Butch. If really want her as badly as I know you do, don't let this chance go to waste!"

**Scene!**

**Do you guys think I should make Butch give Kaoru a new pet name? Seeing as Princess might make people think of the evil, snotty rich girl with afro hair from the show? I honestly didn't realize this till now. Tell me what you think, k?**

**Also, what did ya'll do for Halloween? Did you have fun (I know I did!)?**

**REVIEW, or Him will be hiding up in your closet tonight with a metal rod and a loffah! **

**Love,**

**me**


	17. SideChap: Happy Birthday, THE POWERPUFF!

**For the record, **

**THIS ISN'T REALLY A CHAPPIE.**

**It's a birthday gift for THE POWERPUFF.**

**THE POWERPUFF: I'm sorry sweetie, but I said in my Annoucement that I wasn't going to post any new chappies until I received at least 5 reviews for the current chappie (Nightly Bickering and a Grumpy Hooker). However, seeing as your one of my more adorable and constant reviewers, I thought I could at least give you this side-chappie-thing.**

**I hope you like it, darling!**

Blossom winced as the grip on her arm got even tighter. Despite her rough grip though, Ms. Chevok didn't seem as angry with her as usual. The young woman was calm and stone-faced today as she dragged Blossom down one of the many dimly lit corridors of the labs. This one was unsurprisingly, one the little red-head had never seen.

When they reached the end of the hall, they stopped at a scarlet-painted door. Ms. Chevok loosened her grip a little and opened the door. Without a word, she shoved the small girl inside and slammed the door shut.

Blossom blinked blankly at the closed door. After a few minutes had passed and her cold keeper had not returned, Blossom slowly got up from the floor and looked around. The room was rather large (not nearly as large as the 'Testing' or 'Battle' rooms, but much larger than her and her sister's cell) and bleak-looking. The walls were white and concrete. The carpet was soft, a rich maroon color. The furniture in the room included that of a couch, a small circular table, a grandfather clock, 3 large shelves (which, to Blossom's delight, were filled with books), and a piano and bench in the corner.

All in all, it was the most splendid room she'd ever entered. But what she couldn't figure out was why she was there. Ms. Chevok would never give her such a gift if there wasn't someone else forcing her to do it for a higher gain.

Blossom shrugged away the pressing thought. There would be a time to ponder at the motives of the people who ran her world in the future. For now, she wished to enjoy the splendor set before her. She wandered towards the piano and sat down at the bench. If there was one thing Blossom treasured as much as books, it was music. Her "Care-Takers" had seen to it that she was trained vigorously to excel at everything, including the Fine Arts. She had only just recently been introduced to music; and though she feared to show it, it had become a great love of hers.

To Blossom, making music was like making magic.

With the utmost gentleness, she lifted the wooden cover away from the keys and traced her fingers over the black and white rectangles. She pressed down on one and smiled as the lovely note filled the room. Straightening her posture, Blossom placed both hands on the keys and began to play. The song she chose was one of her favorites, a special treasure her Fine Arts teacher Ms. Keene had taught her. It was from a dark, yet captivating musical from England. After a few beats, Blossom took a breath and began to sing along with the music.

_Green finch and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate,  
Sitting in cages,  
Never taking wing?  
Outside the sky waits,  
Beckoning, beckoning,  
Just beyond the bars.  
How can you remain,  
Staring at the rain,  
Maddened by the stars?  
How is it you sing  
Anything?  
How is it you sing?_

Her voice, a sweet, melodious sound that could stir ones soul with ease, filled the room.

_Green finch and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
Whence comes this melody constantly flowing?  
Is it rejoicing or merely halloing?  
Are you discussing or fussing  
Or simply dreaming?_

The emotions she hid within herself were beginning to make themselves known in her sound. The sweetness was still there, but overshadowing it was a much deeper emotion. On any other occasion she might've stopped herself. But the song was so true for her, so strong. It overwhelmed her in a way, and she forgot about everything else. She was so wrapped up in the music that she didn't hear the door open and close again.

_Are you crowing?  
Are you screaming?  
Ringdove and robinet,  
Is it for wages,  
Singing to be sold?  
Have you decided it's  
Safer in cages,  
Singing when you're told?_

Blossom sang on, blissfully unaware that another person had entered the room. The person watched her in wonder and curiosity. Slowly, they edged towards her silently, until they were standing right behind her.

_My cage has many rooms,  
Damask and dark.  
Nothing there sings,  
Not even my lark.  
Larks never will, you know,  
When they're captive.  
Teach me to be more adaptive._

Blossom stopped mid-aria when she felt it. An unidentified hand was running its fingers through her long hair. She shivered at the strange sensation and quickly turned around, expecting to come face to face with one of her Care-takers glaring down at her.

Instead, she saw something she'd never seen before. It looked similar to a man, but was much smaller and softer-looking. The clothes it wore were an akin match to hers, only instead of a dress it had a tight shirt and pants. It had smooth, light peaches-colored skin and big eyes with striking red irises. Its hair was short and a bright red color. Identically brightly-colored eyebrows where furrowed in confusion as the strange being stared at her.

"What are you?" they asked in unison. Startled, they continued to stare at each other. For some strange reason, Blossom felt a strong compulsion to touch and be close to this creature. She couldn't explain it, but the feeling was so strong it was making her hands twitch. If she'd of looked at the creature hands, she'd of seen it too was fighting the mysterious urge.

The creature was the first to speak, its arms crossed and its face sneering at her. Its tone was rude and arrogant.

"You, stupid or something? I'm obviously a man!" said the creature to Blossom.

Blossom eyes widened then narrowed in anger. She would _not_ tolerate this creature calling her stupid! Music forgotten, she pushed herself up from the bench and came closer to the creature, jabbing a finger in its face.

"Ha! You're not a man! You're too smooth and small to be a man! And you're voice is too soft to be a man's too!"

The creature seemed to puff out in anger at that. He smacked her hand away and came closer to her.

"Oh yeah! Well, what are you supposed to be? Some kind of weird, feather-less bird?"

Blossom huffed in exasperation. Unconsciously, she stepped even closer to the irritating creature.

"I'm not a bird! I'm a girl!"

The creature had seemed to of been preparing to say something, but was suddenly thrown-off at her statement. It seemed to have forgotten it was angry in its puzzlement. Stepping closer, just a tad bit, but still closer, it cocked its head to the side and gazed at her questioningly.

"What's a girl?"

**Happy Birthday!**

**Love,**

**Aluminesa**

**P.S: I am waaaay older then you, hunny. I'm 18.**


	18. A Little Sugar

**WARNING:**** If you're uncomfortable with steaminess... you should really give up on this story :/**

**MORNING**

I was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to fork down some lumpy blue and gray oatmeal I'd managed to make, when I heard her door open.

It'd been _days_ since she'd locked herself in there, so I literally had to force myself not to lose my cool demeanor completely and fly up there and tackle her. Grinding my teeth a little, I impatiently counted each step I heard from the upper level of the house as she distanced herself from her room and made her way down the stairs. She seemed to be taking her sweet time about it, but that could've just been my burning impatience talking.

Speaking of which…

'_Why has she been avoiding me?'_

I mean, I _knew _it wasn't just over the whole 'plant' mishap_._

I physically shivered as the thought brought on past images. It wasn't as though she'd looked ugly or scary or some shit like that. Hell, no matter what state she was in, my angel always looked beautiful. Seeing her like that though, it was just… unsettling. It hadn't scared me or anything (…okay, maybe I'd been _slightly_ irked). It was just disturbing. Unnatural.

Freakish.

'_Then again,' _I thought to myself as I watched the gunk I'd made gurgle at me then slide off my spoon and back into the bowl,_ 'Who am I to call anyone a freak?'_

A little less than an hour after Momoko's "Mean-Green Scene" and after I'd calmed down enough to think straight, I ran back and kicked her door in, demanding to know that she was okay. After a few minutes of being pissed at me (_"It wasn't even locked, you bitch! Wasn't. Even. Locked!"),_ Momoko, completely green-free (fortunately) and fully-clothed (unfortunately) , sat me down and explained what had happened….

…Sort of…

"_It happens when I'm at my lowest. You know, just hopelessly depressed. My body starts to give off these pheromones and…. stuff… It attracts elements and all things of their nature to me. I usually have better control over it, otherwise it could happen at any time, whether I'm depressed or not.…. I've had it since I was a child . If I'm not in control and am experiencing an overpowering sensation…." _

"_Angel?" I tried to move towards her, but before I could get any closer she quickly backed away from me, nearly tripping in her haste. I immediately went still, my stomach clenching tightly. "Is this about the mu-… um, Rocky? Is he the reason you're so upset?" _

_If so, it gave me an even better excuse to hunt Rodney down and skin his furry ass. The __nerve__ of that, that animal! My knuckles clenched tightly unil they turned white. In my blood-painted mental rant, I almost didn't hear Momoko when she finally spoke up._

"_That's not… there's more to it…" A painful look crossed my angel's face. Her hands flew to either side of her head as she moaned in agony. "Oh God, my head! Brick-kun, will you please go get me some Advil from the ki—oh, thank you." In the time it took her to blink, I'd already went to and returned from the kitchen with 4 pills and a glass of water. She gave me a pained smile before swallowing the medicine and downing the water. When she'd finished, she thanked me and asked me to leave._

"_Okay, you get some rest." I said as I took her glass from her. "I'll be back in a little while to check on you—"_

"_That won't be necessary."_

_I turned back to see my girl stripping unceremoniously out of her over-shirt and glovelets. She took out the black scrunchie from her ponytail and shook her hair out. "Brick-kun, I need you to give me some... some space for a little while. I need some time to recuperate, some time alone." She finally looked at me, her big pink eyes wide and focused. I could sense my angel was in real pain and the fact that she was trying to put on a brave-face, despite her hurting, made my own eyes start to itch like they had when I'd found her in the forest. _

"_But-"_

_Momoko's eyes narrowed and her voice took on a more forceful tone as her hands lingered against the tops of her shorts. "_Alone_."_

"—remember you..."

Snapping back to reality, I turned my head to see my angel standing next to me. She'd looked adorably a mess with her mussed slightly-crazed hair and rumpled clothes. I turned my body towards her automatically and she, in turn, bent down in front of me. I was beyond baffled when she went and placed her head in my lap.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" And why the _hell_ am I stuttering? God, why did I always have to act so foolish around this girl? I could feel a flush climbing up my neck.

After a few moments, she picked up her head and stared at me. I leaned towards her out of habit and her fingers came up to run through the lower roots of my hair.

"There's something that I'm going to tell you. I haven't quite figured out what it is yet, so I won't be telling you just yet. But I promise that when I figure it out, I'll tell you. 'Kay?"

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I didn't want to distract her at the moment. Her fingers were gently massaging my scalp so nicely it was making me want to purr. "S-sure."

What could I have said to him? Even I, who'd been trying to figure out what I'd seen for days on days, still didn't understand what I'd seen. I didn't even want to mix in what I was feeling about what Rodney had done. I didn't dare.

Nothing made sense. I mean, though I ached to forget, I would always remember my time at Black X Labs. After all, it was there that I had been created. It was there that so many scars had been formed, both for me and my sisters. It was the place of my past, and of my nightmares.

But never, not in any of the number of terrible memories that my mind refused to let go of, did I ever remember Brick. Such a thing would usually indicate that the dream I'd had had simply been a dream. However, it is within my knowledge that there are holes within my memories. I know that to be a fact...

_**~~"This'll make it all better, sweetheart. I promise!" he crooned softly, the needle positioned in the air. A surgical mask covered the bottom half of his kind face. His blue gaze was soft as he brought the syringe towards the back of my neck. Something strong was holding me down, but I continued to struggle. His hand gently cupped my jaw, bringing it down so that he had better access to the back of my neck. "Just let me help you." ~~ **_

Ever since the dream, random thoughts, _memories_, kept coming to me. None of them made any sense, and only proceeded to confuse me further.

_'That was the Professor...but what-?'_

"Momoko?"

I looked up and saw Brick staring at me. His brow where drawn together in obvious worry. I gave him a smile and took my hands away from his hair. I pointed my eyes towards the table and looked with disdain at the _thing_ he'd made. "I'll make us some breakfast."

**AFTERNOON**

After that, things went somewhat smoothly. Momoko didn't tell me what was bothering her and gave the impression of being completely over whatever pain she'd been dealing with, but I could still tell something was off. The smell of despair was no longer present, but that of confusion and sadness seemed to linger around her.

I can't say I was eager to approach the subject with her. I'd seen people on TV comfort people they cared for, and it honestly seemed like something I could never do. At least, not in the way she deserved.

So we both left it alone.

"_**BRICK!" **_

I cringed hard from my place in front of the TV.

'_Uh-oh'_

Before I could successfully find cover, Momoko burst into the room. She stomped up to me, physically seething, and grabbed the collar of my shirt. She dragged me out of the room and down the hall, stopping only when we'd reached a certain mutant's recently vacated room. She dropped her grip on me and pointed into the room. "What the hell is this!"

To say it was trashed would be an insult. The wallpaper had been torn down and or ripped off. The walls had gaping holes in some places. The two windows had been kicked in. The carpet had been burned to a crisp. Furniture and personal items were strewn in pieces around the room, along with what looked to be the remainders of the ceiling fan. Electrical wires and a flickering light bulb hung from the ceiling.

I smiled proudly at my masterpiece and looked over at my angel, answering her with a simple, "Justice."

I ducked away quickly as her hands reached over to ring my neck. She flew after me as I sprinted away. "You little bastared! God help me, I'm going to pound you so bad-!"

"Calm down, Angel!" I said over my shoulder, quickly running into another room, the lounging room. "I got all the goods out before I redecorated, I swear!"

"-bleeding out of your ears! Wait, what?" Momoko paused in flight and watched as I pulled out something from behind the couch.

"Look what I found!" I said, offering it for her to see.

Slowly, Momoko touched down to the floor and came towards me. Her hand ghosted over the surface of the item cautiously. "Rodney's guitar!"

I nodded and plopped down on the couch, lightly strumming over the black strings. "Didn't think the kitty cat would have something like this."

Momoko looked at me curiously. "Do you play?" she asked, moving to sit beside me.

"Apparently. I mean, I don't particularly remember studying, but listen to this!" I quickly strummed out a tune I'd heard her humming around the house a few times. Softly, I sang a verse to her.

"_Living is easy with eyes closed  
Misunderstanding all you see  
It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out  
It doesn't matter much to me"_

I looked up at her and suddenly forgot how to breathe. She was leaning in so close to me, beaming with a positively gorgeous smile. She opened her mouth and sung out sweetly.

_"Let me take you down, cos' I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever!"_

Momoko laughed with delight. She moved over close enough for our thighs to touch and put her head on my shoulder. She sighed contently. "I'm happy."

Slowly, I leaned my head against hers. In my mind, I said many things:

_'You should be happy.'_

_'You deserve to be happy.'_

_'I always want you to be happy.'_

_'I want to be the one who makes you happy.'_

Outloud, I said: "I'm glad."

**NIGHT**

"Seriously, how do you eat so much sugar at once?"

We were in her room, sitting on the floor together in front of the TV, watching some weird show about sexed-up vampires with deep Southern accents. What I'd gotten so far from it was that the two main guys, Annoying-With-Bad-Haircut and Slightly-Cool-Blond-Guy, where obsessed- excuse me, _in love_- with a waitress with possibly the stupidest name ever screamed non-stop.

Momoko's head was cushioned on a pillow in my lap. She eagerly took another chocolate-dipped from the porcelain bowl. "You know what they say, sugar, spice and everything nice." she said, poking her little pink tongue out to taste the tiny, chocolate-frosted fruit.

I smiled warily as she started to lick off the chocolate icing. She obviously had no idea how such an act might look to someone watching. It would've been pretty funny, if it weren't for the fact that I was a guy and my skin was suddenly getting way too hot to be in.

To distract myself, I quickly stole a handful of cherries from the bowl.

"Hey! Give those back!" she cried. I smirked, positioning two in my mouth so that the stems stuck out. I wiggled them tauntingly at her.

"Sharing is caring, Angel!" I said, eating the cherries.

Momoko's face quickly turned into a pout. She reached up and tried to grab the remaining cherries from my hand. I moved my hand so that it was out of her reach and proceeded to stick the end of a new cherry between my teeth. Her face scrunched up in annoyance and she got that look in her eye that always suggested she was about to do something without thinking it through.

Southern blood-suckers forgotten, she sat up and pushed her face towards mine until it was only inches away. She surround the tiny, plump fruit with her lips and, without moving, tugged it of the stem. She smirked at me triumphantly, her eyes closed. "Heh heh!"

It happened so fast, even I was surprised when I finally realized my lips were on hers.

My eyes shot open.

_'He's kissing me!' Th_is was the only coherent thought that was able to exist in my mind as his lips continued to touch mine. Other then that, my brain refused to body was warm all over, but the feeling wasn't unwelcome. In fact, the strange, hot, thrumming sensation that was filling me felt... natural. Like I was made to do this with him.

Tentatively, I pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing me to him, and I in return wrapped my own arms around his middle. His hand traveled up to cup the back of my head, his fingers tangling themselves in my loose hair. Brick leaned back against the bedpost behind him, tenderly moving his lips against mine. Without thinking, my teeth softly tugged on his lower lip. He growled against my mouth, and the vibration of it traveled down the front of my form in the most pleasant of ways. His grip on me tightened and the kiss went from sweet and tender to hard and passionate. I squeezed my arms between us and let my hands travel up his abs and chest. His free hand left my waist in favor of skimming under my shirt. His tongue slid against my lip, begging for entrance. I readily complied, and his tongue proceeded to prod and explore my mouth. I moaned, my nails scratching lightly down his sides.

Just then, the telephone rang. Startled by the sudden noise, I wrenched myself out of the heated embrace. Both of us were breathing heavily. Brick's eyes where hooded and dark, and just as quickly as I had freed myself he pulled me back. The phone continued to ring as we stared into each other's eyes, and I suddenly became aware that my hips were grinding slowly against the bottom of his stomach, right above his pelvis.

"Oh my God." I immediately stilled my hips. My face flooded with color as I looked away. What in Cake's name just happened?

I squirmed to free myself again. "I s-should... um."

"Don't." Brick breathed, placing kisses against my neck. "Dear God, _please_ don't answer it!"

I gasped as he sucked hard on one spot, trying to regain control. "B-But!"

"NO." he growled, nipping at the skin at the space between my neck and shoulders.

Suddenly, something on the television caught my eyes. I firmly pushed Brick away and grabbed for the remote, turning up the volume.

_"…in two days! The Mayor has announced this kind of thing before (usually just to totally forget about it within a few hours), but it seems that due to recent, personal help given from one of the members of the team (the ever popular Bubbles, aka: the cute one), the Mayor has finally made it official. That's right folks, the Mayor has proclaimed that this coming Friday will become the official "PowerPuff Girls Appreciation Day"!" _

_..._ A picture of my sisters and I posing in our costumes appeared on the screen. Brick stiffened.

_"Yes, Diane; rumor has it that two of the members, Blossom and Buttercup, are away at the moment. The Mayor has assured everyone though that they will be back soon and in time for the celebration."_

I shut the TV off. The phone continued to ring. Suddenly feeling exhausted, I stood up, walked over, and answered the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor. Yes, I just heard, thank you so much. Yes, of course I'll be there, Mr. Mayor, it'll… it'll be an honor. Have you been able to reach my other sister, Ka- um…Buttercup? ...No…Oh…Alright. Yes, sir. I'll get right on that. Please say hello to Bubbles for me. Goodbye."


	19. Nightmeres and Wishes

**OWN NOTHING THAT IS NOT MINE**

_**bold italics= flash back**_

Miyako let out a quite sigh as the Mayor continued to screech and cry through the phone. "Please calm down sir everything will be alright." She said calmly, opening the door to her room. Before the Mayor had called, Miyako had been downstairs teaching Boomer how to make yakiniku. When she'd left him, he'd been messing around with the blender, attempting once again to recreate the sauce she'd been teaching him to make for the dish. For some reason, his versions of the liquid topping always came out a bright Azul color.

"Mayor, I assure you, everything's going to be fine. I'm not really sure were Blossom is, but Buttercup never misses a party. She's bound to of seen the announcement by now and is on her way."

Miyako crouched down in the middle of her room and tapped 3 times on the center of the floor. The floor parted a little in the shape of a circle, and a large silver cylinder arose. Miyako began punching in the access code, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"We can probably find someone to impersonate Blossom for a little while if she doesn't show. With a wig and some contacts, no one will know the-" Miyako's finger paused before she could enter the third-to-last digit. "You...you called my sister? How did you know wh-... no, she never told me where..."

Miyako turned her back against the cylinder and slide down to the floor. After a moment, she curled her fingers into her hand, digging her nails against the skin of her palm. "Yes. Yes, of course. Ah, okay then. Good bye."

Miyako turned the phone off and let it slip out of her hands. She leaned her head back against the cylinder, rubbing up her face with one hand. Closing her eyes, she banged her head against the strong metal.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

After a moment, Miyako stood up and punched in the last 3 digits to the access code. A dull blue light shined from within as the cylinders doors slide apart to reveal... a naked mannequin.

Miyako's eyes widened as she stared at the lifeless, bare model that was supposed to be wearing her uniform. Quickly stepping into the case, she frantically searched the floor and corners to see if it had somehow fallen off. It was not there.

What was there was a small piece of paper, folded neatly into the mannequin's hand. Miyako took it from the large doll's white hands and opened it up. Her narrowed blue eyes sped over the words multiple times before she crumbled it to pieces in her unconsciously burning hands.

"Boomer?"

Boomer looked up from his place by one of the kitchen counters, quickly hiding his cellphone in his pocket. It'd been more than 3 weeks, and his brother had still not answered him.

_'And he thinks I'm irresponsible!'_

Boomer had found someone, someone special like they were. Someone who claimed to know more people who were "special" too. Someone who had ties to the very same dark nightmare that they had been spawned from. Someone who could help them do what they'd been trying to do for what seemed like their entire lives.

Someone... someone who'd become _special _to him.

And yet where was his self-appointed genius of an older brother? The one who'd been so obsessed with the tasks he'd appointed them both to, to the point where he'd nearly driven himself to the brink of insanity with every dead end they'd always seemed to reach?

Boomer had finally found something useful to their cause, and his stupid brother was nowhere to be found.

True, he could have simply gone back and searched for Butch. Boomer was an expert tracker, so he'd easily be able to find his brother, even if Butch had moved from the warehouse in Kagura Town. Boomer wouldn't have been surprised to find that his brother had left. Ever since they were young, even at the slightest hint of trouble, his brother would immediately move them. Though as a child he'd been rash and quick for action, over the years Boomer's brother had learned it was sometimes best to run and fight another day. They'd left Black X Labs when they were barely hitting puberty (Butch 12, Boomer 10 1/2) and to this day had never been re-discovered. And they both planned to keep it that way.

Miyako was slowly making her way down the stairs. She was glancing around with each descending step, looking for a sign of his presence. Boomer smiled and quietly flew over to her. When she reached the bottom floor, he landed on the step behind her and playfully tugged on one of her pigtails. Instead of the light squeal that he usually got when he did that, Miyako quickly spun around to face him. She reached out blindly towards him, quickly moving her hands until they found his form.

Boomer flinched a little under her sudden touch. She'd touched him before, but only in accidental passing's; and, sometimes, during more tender moments, she'd give soft, timid caress to his arms and chest. Sometimes she touched his hair, if she could reach. This, however, was definitely different.

With a gentle smile, she dragged one hand up his chest until she reached the curve of his shoulder. Boomer froze when both hands were suddenly holding his face. He looked up and saw that she was no longer smiling.

"Where is it?"

Confused, Boomer shook his head. Miyako, taking this as a sign of resistance, tightened her grip on him.

"Show me where you put it." she said, her voice no longer placid. Boomer lifted his hand and traced a question mark on her face with his finger. Miyako's eyes narrowed.

"Give me back my fucking suit!" she shouted.

Boomer stared at the angry young woman in front of him. He knew what she was talking about, but had no intention of fulfilling her request. He said he'd keep her safe, and he'd meant it. Prying her fingers off his face, he turned his back to her and started up the stairs.

Boomer's eyes went wide when Miyako's hand shot out and grabbed the back of his collar. Before he could do anything, he found himself flying backwards and crashing into a giant vase on the other side of the room. _'What the hell?'_

Miyako stood facing him from across the room, her eyes black with white irises. Boomer immediately recognized the change of color as a sign of thermal vision. Miyako blinked twice, a look of regret passing along her facial features.

"I-I...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I-I just...please give me back my suit! I need it." She blinked a couple more times until her eyes went back to normal, and then slowly started walking in his direction. Boomer picked himself up and waved one of the broken pieces of pottery back and forth, signaling his answer.

Miyako stopped a few feet away from him, watching the blue and brown shard of clay sway quickly from side to side. Her face scrunched up a little with frustration. "Why not?"

Suddenly remembering he had his pencil and pad in one of his inner cloak pockets, Boomer took the items out and started writing. When done, he slid it across the floor to her.

Miyako looked down as the paper pad bumped against her foot.

_'YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT. I PROMISED TO PROTECT YOU!'___it read. Miyako felt something come over her as she read her unseen friend's words. The feeling was light but consuming, spreading everywhere from the tips of her toes to under her finger nails. It felt similar to the silent, tender devotion she bared for her family, and yet… completely different at the same time…

A single thought flashed across her mind, interrupting her warm new thoughts. The thought wasn't very logical, but just the mere possibility of it being true made her stumble back. _'No, no, no!'_

_**"We'll find you. We'll find all of you." She hisses, nails digging painfully into my skin, drawing blood but still digging deeper.**_

Miyako fell to her knees, her hands clutching both sides of her head. _'No!'_

_**His putrid tongue slides against her neck. "So sweet and good for me. All for me." Smooth hands groping at her flesh in the dark. Whenever he's near, she forgets to scream. **_

_**"I bet you taste even better then she would've." his voice is like freshly squeezed slime, his breath like cinnamon and coins. She wishes for strength, then wishes for tears. **_

_**Where is her sister?**_

Boomer watched in confusion, then horror, as tears pool from Miyako's unfocused eyes. Each taken breath was taken through erratic, pain-filled grunts. Boomer ran over and kneeled in front of her, unsure of what to do.

_**"And do you know what will happen when I find you?" **_

_**Snakes slither and hiss next to her ears. A sound like two knives scraping against one another is also heard. **_

_**"Do you, little Wraith?"**_

"No. Stop it! No, no, no, no-" Miyako frantically pleaded aloud to the horrific scenes taking place in her mind's eye.

Boomer watched the light-haired girl with unease. Without thinking, he reached forward to wipe away a forming tear in her eye. His hand phased right through her, as if she wasn't even there.

Startled, Boomer retracted his hand quickly. At the same time, Miyako looked up, her eyes suddenly focused on him. Without any warning, she threw herself at him. Boomer fell back, his head ricocheting against the floor. He looked up, expecting to see the small, crazed blonde about to strike him.

Instead, his eyes met hers. She was leaning over him, her eyes frightened and pleading.

"I…I like you so much." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears once again. She tightly clutched the material of his cloak in her fists. "Please… don't be one of them! Please don't tell me she sent you! I c-can't…you don't…I need you to be real!"

Miyako sniffled and her eyes began to contract and dilate. She knew she must've sounded like some blubbering lunatic, but she couldn't stop. "She's evil and cruel…I don't w-want t-t-this, all t-the time you spent with me… caring about me… to have been _fake_."

Miyako's voice wobbled and died. She shook her head wildly, her eyes tightly shut, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"DON'T BE HER'S!"

Boomer, so dumbstruck by Miyako's sudden declaration, didn't notice the electrical sparks flowing through the tears that hit his chest, neck, and face. He did, however, notice the stinging shocks of voltage coming from his cloak.

Miyako felt Boomer's hands grip her hips and shove her off of him. She cried out, thinking he was rejecting her, but was silenced when she saw what was happening to her friend.

Black and blue lightening encased what appeared to be Boomer's body. Boomer backed away, withering in pain, his arms raised as if to shield his body. A bright light filled the room, blinding Miyako for a moment.

_'NO!' _

Boomer crumbled to the floor. Even though he knew that the cloak was no longer working, he still pulled the cloth against him, trying to hide his now visible form as best he could. '_Of all times! Of all times!_' She'd said she'd liked him. She cared for him. And now….

Boomer froze when he felt her hands moving his arms out of the way and tugging back the cloak.

Miyako stared quietly at the man before her. He was her age, maybe a year or two younger. 6 foot. Silk-like blonde hair that touched broad shoulders and fell into frightened sapphire eyes surrounded by long, pale eyelashes. Two piercings in his left ear. His fame was lean and muscled. His tan peach skin, the parts she could see, was mutilated with old, deep scars. Some portions of skin on his body had been replaced with square pieces of high tech metal; each of the pieces were connected to each other by long beige lines.

Miyako tugged the cloak off of him to get a better look. The scars were shaped strangely and in a sort of pattern. Together they resembled that of a forgotten language one might find on an ancient scroll. Miyako's eyes focused on his neck. Carved and melded into his skin was some sort of machine. It was thin and long, cutting through the space between his pecs to the very center of his chest, then spider webbed outward on either of his sides. On the machine was a dark, black X.

_'...He's not one of them…'_

Boomer flinched when his girl, his beautiful, beautiful girl who now knew just how awful and hideous he was, lifted her hand and touched the hated symbol he would always bare.

"…. You're like me…"

Boomer looked up and found her eyes. She stared at him, the disgust he expected absent from her unwavering gaze. She smiled, phasing her hand through his chest.

"They made you a monster, just like me!"

**SCENE!**

**Finals are over AND I'M STILL ALIIIIVE! (*insert epic war face*)**

**Hmmm, I'm not sure how I feel about this chappie. :/ Seems... weird. Rushed. Tell me what ya think, and if I should redo it, k?**

**REVIEW**

**OR **

**ELSE**

**NO GREEN ROADTRIP (I'll make Butch and Amber get lost in Cinncinatti. AND NO ONE ESCAPES CINNCINATTI!)**

**XD**

**Since this is longer then usual, I'm going for 9 or more reviews. ;)**

**Love,**

**me**


	20. Steady

_**Voices echo through silence.**_

_**"... Schnitt ... dissektion der bauch ..."**_

_**"... Macht kern ... unerschöpfliche quelle ..."**_

_**Walking in the black. Through…To….**_

_**"... Sever arme ersetzen ..."**_

_**Stop.**_

_**Light flickers to life above.**_

_**"Die Vorbereitungen sind abgeschlossen. Bringen Sie es hier."**_

_**All around are shadows. One withers closer until it forms the outline of a man. Its claw reaches into the light, becoming a steril, black rubber glove. **_

_**A warm presence is at my side. It clutches my hand tightly, afraid.**_

_**Afraid for me.**_

"_My choice"_

_**The voice is mine, but I haven't spoken. I can't speak or move.**_

_**The warm presence is gone and I'm on my back, restrained, with some kind of gag in my mouth. Drawn black surgical lines form a map on the bare skin of my upper torso. I stiffen as the formed shadow returns and traces a sharp, bony finger over and inside both ends of my shoulders, then forms an "X" in the center of my chest. **_

_**The marks bleed.**_

_**A high pitched, whirling sound fills the air. **_

_**The light is gone and all I can fell is the searing, unbearable pain.**_

* * *

Kaoru jolted from her fitful sleep, breathing harshly. Her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and sticking to the sheets covering her. Kaoru noted the black Egyptian cotton pillow case and sheets and knew that she was in Butch's bed.

Which made no sense, of course, because she was beyond sure that she had been nowhere near Butch or his bed when she'd fallen asleep. And yet here she was, tucked between his stupid black sheets with his stupid arms arms around her.

'_Come to think of it, when the fuck did I fall asleep?' _The last thing she could remember was sneaking out one of the upper level windows with her bag, intent on leaving. It had been a few hours after Amber had forced her to agree to she and Butch accompaning her home.

An agreement Kaoru, obviously, had no intention of keeping.

Frustrited, Kaoru moved to shove the male, who she was still completely pissed at, off of her person and hopefully flying into the nearest wall. But when she turned her head to glare at him, it was not Butch pressed up to her back, but Amber. Her pale, lightly freckled face was calm as she slept, tiny strands of hair danced across the features of her face.

Guilt welled up in Kaoru chest. She cared for the girl and thought of her as her friend. It pained her that this might be the last time she would see her.

'_But what other choice do I have? I don't want them to come and see that part of my life...'_

That, and the thought of being anywhere near Butch right then brought mixed feelings, the strongest ones being homicidal fury and, to Kaoru's utter dismay, a strong urge to cry.

As gently as she could, Kaoru removed Amber's arms from around her torso and stood up. Tucking the covers around the girl's thin body, Kaoru leaned over and brushed away the hair from her face. "Goodbye, Amber. I'll miss you." she whispered.

Holding in a sigh, Kaoru turned to leave, only to find herself face-to-face with Butch's chest.

* * *

"And just _where_ do you think you're going, young lady?" Butch asked in his smug little voice, twirling the thin straps of her backpack in his left hand. Kaoru felt all the color drain from her face, as she looked up at him in dread. His eyes, which contrary to his playful smirk, were hard and serious. She could feel the heat returning to her cheeks as his emerald orbs bore into her.

Then she remembered just how pissed she still was. Her face curled into a scowl and she shoved him away from her. He stepped back a little, but not nearly far enough. Kaoru reached up to snatch her bag. Butch easily caught her arm and tugged her forward in a single move. He caught her mid torso with one arm, throwing her bag over her head and away from her with the other. Kaoru spun away from him and proceeded to twist his arm behind his back as hard as she could. Butch looked back at her quietly, his expression vague as his eyes shifted down to her hand then up to her face.

Confused, Kaoru looked down. Fixed securely around her fourth finger was a strange white ring with a large black oval.

"What the-?"

Butch suddenly kicked Kaoru's legs out from under her. Kaoru hit the floor back first with a loud THUNK!, pain ringing down her back. Kaoru looked up and growled viciously at Butch, who was leaning over her. Butch held both of her wrists in each of his hands. He brought the one with the ring to his lips, silently whispering words against the stone. The stone dissapeared and the ring turned to black hematite, carved with jade designs.

Butch then shifted both of her wrists into one of his hands and repositioned himself so that he was sitting on her calves. He looked down at her sternly.

"Lemme' make something clear, Princess" he said slowly. Kaoru squirmed restlessly, turning her head away from him. The floor had some carpet around where Butch slept, but where she had fallen had none. Her back was surely going to bruise-

"I'm sorry"

Kaoru's body stilled. "…What?"

Slowly, Butch let go of her wrists and sat up straight. "I said I'm sorry. What I said before and how I treated you …was wrong." Kaoru turned her head to look up at him, in shock.

Butch _never_ apologized. Like, _ever_.

The room was dark, but she could see he wasn't looking at her and that he looked very uncomfortable. He looked back at her and sighed.

"I have two brothers. I… lost one when I was very, very young. Both me and my youngest brother tried to get him back, but we… we lived somewhere…bad. The people there did terrible things to us. One day they took my little brother… Boomer…" He paused for a moment, his voice catching in his throat.

Kaoru sat up on her elbows, anger forgotten, and waited silently for him to continue. When he started again, she didn't pull away when she felt him reach for her hand.

"They cut him up. Tore out his vocal cords and put their stupid tech inside him, all for their stupid experiments. All so he could be a better weapon, be _useful _to them. I wasn't anywhere near him when it happened, but I heard him crying. I felt his last screams vibrating through every bone in my body."

"That was the last straw. Boomer had only just barely survived, and I wasn't going to let them hurt him anymore. A week later, we busted out. But I couldn't forget about my first brother. He was still missing and he needed us. We needed to be together. Before everything had happened, we'd managed to break out a few times, but never for very long, so I couldn't be sure if they still had him or not."

"My brother and I have been searching for him ever since we got away. It kills me sometimes to send Boomer out there, but he's become such a great tracker and he's gotten so much stronger... I go out sometimes too, but mostly stay behind. You know, be "the brains of the operation"."

Butch let out a hard little laugh. Self-loathing and bitterness filled the sound and made her want to reach for him.

"And the worst part is, he hasn't come back in more than a month, and I haven't done shit! I let myself get distracted by… by…"

"- by me."

Butch looked down, not saying anything.

Kaoru had never seen him sad like this. For reasons she refused to identify, it was breaking her up inside.

His words echoed through her mind.

"_They cut him up__"_

"_Put their stupid tech inside him__"_

"_Stupid experiments... make him a better weapon..." _

Did he know? Could he possibly know just how close he was? Kaoru opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she felt his hand brush against her cheeks and his fingers lace through her hair.

"I hate losing people. Whenever I care about something, it almost always, in some way or another, gets taken from me. I know if I let you go now, you won't come back. I won't see you again."

Kaoru blushed with shame. "You don't know tha-!"

"You wouldn't even tell me you're real name, Kaoru."

Kaoru went cold.

…How...

…How...

"How do you know that name?"

Butch gave a lazy smile, twirling a strand of her hair.

"There's a reason I'm the "brains of the operation", you know. I checked you out.:

"Kaoru Utonium; adopted daughter of Professor James Utonium, and Buttercup of the famous Powerpuff Girls Z. You have two sisters, also members of your team. Each of you and your sister's adoption papers are sealed to the point where even I couldn't find them, so you apparently none of you existed until you were 7 years old, which was the same age you all started fighting crime. You're the proclaimed "tomboy" of the group, are allergic to peaches. You take pride in the fact that you can curl your tongue. You're jealous of your oldest sister, but admire her more then you'll admit and love her as much as your youngest sister."

Kaoru was speechless. She'd tried so hard to hide from him, and he'd known all along. She felt stupid and exposed, but couldn't bring herself to be angery with him for it.

After all, he'd told her about his brothers.

'…_He might understand…__'_

Slowly, she sat all the way up. They stared at one another for a long time. Kaoru had just built up the courage to break the silence and tell her secret when a rather loud cat-call came from behind Butch.

Amber had woken up two minutes ago, while Butch was telling Kaoru about herself, and was sitting on the edge of the bed cross-legged, smiling with utter and total amusement at the two.

"Oh, my, my, _MY_! What's this I see before me? Am I interrupting something… _private_?"

Kaoru blushed furiously, realizing how intimate they must've looked, and pushed Butch off of her. She quickly got to her feet. "I-i-it's n-nothing like that!" Kaoru insisted, waving her hands dismissively.

"Oh reallllly? Then where, oh where, did that pretty little ring come from, hmmm?"

Kaoru balked and moved to take the condemning item from her finger, only to find it wouldn't come off. She tugged and tugged but the ring refused to budge. Butch's hand enveloped hers, stopping the obsessive tugging.

Amber giggled. "What's up, Butch? You didn't tell me you two were going steady now."

Butch rolled his eyes, a tiny blush gracing his cheeks. "Stop teasing her, Sweetie! It's just something I picked up to make sure she doesn't try to run off."

Butch let go of Kaoru's hand and flew up into the air. He was almost 10 feet off the ground when Kaoru felt something tugging her after him. Her hand rose, without her consent, and pointed itself in his direction. He smirked and started flying in the opposite direction of her. Before she knew what was happening, Kaoru felt her body leaving the ground and going in Butch's direction.

Kaoru quickly stopped herself and stared at the ring with horror. "What the fuck is this thing!" she screamed.

Butch chuckled. "An insurance policy, Princess. It'll make sure you don't try to ditch us before we get you home. Don't worry though, it'll come off."

Kaoru looked up and saw that Butch was now only inches away. His smile was nearly demonic in its mischievousness. He leaned in until his nose was touching hers.

"When I want it to, that is."

**Scene!**

**Ugh, it's fuckin 2 am x_x I am so skrewed for the day**

**Bah, least I made my deadline**

**Special shout-out (again) to THE POWERPUFF for making such a huge effort to get this new chappie to come. Hope you and your friends keep readin, luv!**

**REVIEW (pwease)**

**Love,**

**me**


	21. Madness and The Choice

Rodney was deadly still as he lay on his side, staring at the blank slate-colored wall before him. The same wall he'd been staring at for god knows how long.

Had it been weeks?

Months?

Even decades didn't seem that farfetched.

All he knew is that time didn't seem to be all that present anymore. Not since the moment they'd dragged his doped-up carcass into this God-forsaken gray room. He'd fought at first, tearing and slashing at the hard, unyielding walls; pounding his fists 'till dents appeared, or 'till they became too bloody and raw to use.

Then it started to take its toll. The lack of needed nutrition and such left him somewhat... weak. Very rarely did his captors see the need to feed him. So instead of steady acts of violence to the room, Rodney would opt for pacing around; with the occasional clawing up the walls when he felt he could manage. It was rather fortunate he was half animal, 'else peeing on the door might've bothered him some. It rather pleased him that at least when he didn't have enough energy to attack the drone-scientists and other unwelcome guests that came through the door, they would still smell his defiance.

But with each missed meal, the need to relieve himself lessened. The dreadful drones visited less, and while that meant he was free for those times of their pocking and prodding and random high-level acts of torture, it also meant he would miss another meal. He was also quite sure they were pushing a type of strange gas through the air that kept him alive and heavily sedated. His ribs and cheekbones jutted out against his skin. Eventually, it got to the point where he could only sit against the wall or lie on the floor, staring at the walls. Eventually, he lost the ability to control what form he took, as well as the ability to care.

And, eventually, Rodney could not repress that of which pained him most...

His mind had been particularly cruel to him in his anemic state. It would seem like he would be caught up in the memories for centuries, thinking of nothing but her long, fiery tresses. The spats and sweet moments they'd shared. Her smell. The way she could stay angry for weeks but absolutely melted whenever he brought her sweets. His name on her lips.

And of course, he would think of that night.

That bloody, Hell-sent night.

_**Her empty, tear-filled eyes, staring up at him as he choked on her blood. **_

_**Pretty face dirty and wet with tears that slid down her pale skin to meet the flowing blood pouring out. **_

_**Mouth silently saying one word, over, and over again. **_

**'Why?' **

"Flowah...'" he rasped, his voice thin and rough. Having crawled from his spot on the open floor to sit against the wall, Rodney leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. Hazily, he noted that he was currently stuck half-way through both of his forms. Rodney coughed thickly, taking in another breath of polluted air.

**'Why,' **

"M' sorry, love...I...I don'..."

_**Her bright eyes bore into his, brightened by tears, yet so terribly empty. **_

**'Why?' **

_**Chilled breath hitting his face in slow, weak puffs. **_

"I'm sorry, flowah'... Flowah-'"

_**The horribly sweet taste flooding his mouth. She chokes on her tears. **_

_**'Why?' **_

_"I'm sorry!"_

Rodney screamed at the girl in his mind's eye. He sobbed quietly, clutching his head between his hands. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm -_hck!_- sorry! S-so, so, so-_hck!_-ry! Sorry, sorry, SORRY!"

His entire body shook, his eyes clenched shut to avoid the illusion that had materialized in front of him. "Go away. Yo' not real, an' 'm sorry." he whispered, unable to stop himself from looking up as the image of his love, his heart's demon, knelt before him and stroked his face. "T-they sed you're dead, Flowah'. You bled out –_hck!_- all alone, confused and betrayed, cause' I-"

Rodney's voice died, replaced with a faint chocking sound. The girl smiled sweetly, brushing away a lock of hair from her face. Rodney returned her smile with a much weaker and let his head fall into his hands. He tugged viciously at his scalp, his voice lowering into a whimper.

"I killed you"...

_Tap, tap_

Something was happening. Rodney's ears twitched at the approaching, faint noise. He whipped away the tears hastily and put on a blank stare. A distinct _click _and _swoosh! _of air signaled the opening of the door. Two pairs of feet tapped into the room. Rodney was facing the ceiling as they walked in. He refused to face them, but immediately knew them by their scents.

"Eve'nin', Snake-bitch. See yah' brought ya Monkey wit' cha'." Rodney sneered.

Matilda narrowed her covered eyes but made no move towards the dirty animal. Beside her, Sgt. Mojo cleared his throat and began to speak. "We've come to see if you've had a change of heart."

Rodney absent-mindedly ran his hand over the light coat of fur growing over one arm, his eyes unfocused. "Yah know, been thinkn' a bit bout' you two lately. Noticed sum' ting' _very _interestin'."

"Mr. Helmstrong-"

"Ya both or' always 'round each ott'r. I mean, frum whut I can tell a' leas'. Like when'evah Snake-Bitch is in 'ere watchn' me get right nice an' messed up, I can smell _you _ou' there be'ind tha door."

Sgt. Mojo face flinched slightly, but quickly regained its blankness. "Mr. Helmstrong, we wish to know if-"

A small smirk graced Rodney's lips as he once again interrupted the human-ape.

"Hell, s'not like Snake-bitch don't watch you too, Monkey. She don't seem to no'tace dose quick lil' steps ya take towards 'er every few minutes when ya both in here for th' show, 'dou."

Rodney let out a soft chuckle, sensing the other male's growing discomfort. "I tink' I can almos' say I know how ya must feel, mate..." For a moment he allowed his eyes to flicker to the still remaining image of his beloved, who stood a little ways off, giggling. "Thou', for th' record, _**my **_gurl what'nt the trashy-ass, bleedin' sociopath that _**yours**_ is..."

_Skint!_

Slowly, Rodney turned his face to the small, thin knife that was now buried in his shoulder. Inches away, Matilda glowered at him. In the background, his girl cried out with a look of sorrow.

"Know your place, filth! Now answer! Are you in or not?" she hissed, slowly digging the blade in deeper.

Finally looking at her, Rodney smiled. A small, thin stream of blood escaped his lips. Without looking away, he leaned in towards her, bringing the knife farther into his bleeding form. With a calming smile, he whispered softly into the woman's ear...

"Fuck! _Off_!"

Matilda's features clenched in fury. She brought her hand back to where the remaining shiny metal stick held up her hair, cursing in Russian-

"Пресный, позорно, мерзость!-"

_**"Hold, my dear"**_

Rodney froze at the sound of that voice. He'd never heard it before, and yet his mind told him it was not unfamiliar. A cold sweat broke out along the back of his neck as the temperature in the room suddenly spiked. Chevok moved away and Rodney's eyes widened as he watched a tall shape step out from the once still, now withering shadows in the corner of the room.

_'The Devil'_

The frightened mutant resisted the urge to make the sign of the cross over his chest, the way his long-ago murdered mother had taught him to.

Him chuckled. "You are so very amusing, my dear _Ailuranthrope_. And as much as I like people to kneel before me, I'd rather speak to you face to face at the moment. Here, let's have you stand." Coming closer to Rodney, Him raised his claw up, and watched the mutant's bewildered face with glee as his body followed His hand up.

Rodney's stomach lurched as a claw came forward and tipped his chin upwards to look into The Devil's smiling red face. Rodney's eyes flickered once more to his girl, who stood beside the evil before him, her eyes almost pleading with worry.

Him noticed this and tightened his claw around the mutant's neck. Rodney chocked and immediately moved his eyes back to Him.

"As amusing as your pathetic guilt-fed illusions are, Ailuranthrope, I think you will find it best to look at me when I'm speaking to you. After all, I'm here to help you get what you want."

Rodney stared into the two pits of black on The Devil's face, feeling his body loosen and slowly start to numb. "...What... What I want?" Rodney could not stop himself from looking back to his girl.

"Oh _**yes**_, my dear boy! That is..." Without breaking eye-contact, Him reached out with his free claw and ran it down the length of her red hair.

"She _is _what you want... _isn't she?_"


	22. Opening Old Wounds

**OH MY GAWD, I MISSED YOU GUYS. *cyber-group hug***

**SOOO much shit has been happening! I wanna tell you guys all about it (spoiler: I GRADUATED!), but I know you're all itching to get started. **

**3 quick messages first:**

**1) THIS IS IMPORTANT: I changed 2 things around with the plot so far. There is no longer a monster waiting for the girls in Townsville, but a party in their honor. Also, Rodney no longer knows Momoko is alive, he was told she died when he left her by the river. Check the chapters 18, 19, and 21 for conformation (if you want. I kind of already told you, so yeah)**

**2) 'Puff, baby, I got your message. All I wanna say is that I'm so honored and so happy that that's how you feel and that my story means so much to you. I think its cool that you're a dancer, hun (I can't dance worth a shit. Like at all). For my personal projects and occasional art peices, I'm always thinking of using some form of dancing (usually balle or salsa or break-dancing. What do you dance sweetie? 8D) I hope you like this update, and that whatever you're dealing with right now can be resolved soon.**

**3) Ok so a few minutes ago, I was looking at one of profiles of one of my reviewers... **

**Uh, how do say this?...**

**I think one of you is using some of the parts of this story for you're own. You mixed up some of the details, but the summary to your story is errily similar to the back bones plot of this one (The puffs and Ruffs live in a lab together when they're little. Momoko and Brick like each other. The girls are taken away, and later the reds re-unite when one rescues the other from a fire. Amnesia is present. Does this sound familiar to anyone else?). **

**I would appreciate it if you stopped. I won't say who, nor will I say which of you guys has actually been _READING THAT STORY AND NOT TOLD ME WHAT WAS GOING ON_, but I will say I'm a bit upset about this. You have a week, then... then, I'm sorry, but I think I should report you.**

* * *

_**AHEM**_

**This story is MINE (*pointed glare SOMEONE*). The characters aren't but the story is.**

**NO STEALING.**

* * *

"Hello, my dear. Are you lost?"

Momoko sighed shakily, clutching her hands together tightly. The small-ish room around her was completely white, from the walls to the furniture, to the carpet. It was pristinely neat while still being a bit cluttered a feat she found most great minds seemed to possess. They were both sitting in large white, plush chairs, hers placed directly in front of where her father sat.

Or rather, what was left of him.

'_Why do these visits always have to be so hard?'_ Momoko thought.

"No Professor, I'm not lost."

"No? Oh my, then I think I am." James Utonium turned his head left in right, taking in the room curiously, as if he'd never seen it before. "I don't remember being here. Where _is_ here? Why are you here? Are you lost too?" James patted his neck absent-mindedly, whispering sweet nothings to his collarbone.

Momoko smiled sadly. Leaning forward, she gently placed her hand on his knee, bringing his dazed gaze back to her. "Professor, do you know me?"

James squinted his eyes, strocking the space around his neck as he studying the young woman in front of him. "...I don't….well… maybe…This is very confusing."

"Professor, I'm your daughter. I'm…. I'm Blossom."

James's eye's widened, his hand paused in mid-caress. Then he laughed. "No, no, I think you're the one confused now. I don't have any children."

This had happened before, yet every time Momoko could feel her heart break a little more. Professor Utonium hadn't even reached his prime before he'd started to lose his mind. The doctors the girls had brought to him had all blamed his constantly being around and inhaling dangerous chemicals, but Momoko had seen right through them. They were just as confused as she was.

"Professor, please listen to me. I need you to remember-"

"You know, I've been thinking of adopting lately. I've found these three precious little girls." He smiled dreamily, resuming his neck- petting. He looked down suddenly, as if spoken to. "Shh, pet, all is well! Why are you so squirmish today, hmm?"

Momoko felt herself becoming frustrated.

"Yes, Professor, you took them in already. Gave them a home in your facility, and a lot of love."

James stared at her silently. His hand fell away from his neck. She smiled, encouraging him to remember.

"You treated them so well, Professor. Even when I-_they_ rebelled, you were patient. Kind. The people you hired to help raise them were the best, and you remained with the girls every step of the way. B-but…"

James remained quiet as Momoko fought to compose herself. Now was not the time to tear up. She heard a slight tapping on the one-way window behind her. She ignored it, grabbing her father's hands.

"But you did something… something _extra special_ to help. Didn't you?" she said softly. James's frame trembled slightly, his gaze becoming unfocused.

"They needed to forget. To forget as much of that _nightmare _as possible." His voice became sharp. "Even after I took bought them, took them away, they said they couldn't….they wanted to…"

He twitched, his eyes re-focusing intensely on Momoko.

"You." He whispered.

Momoko bit her lip, trying not to get her hopes up. But then he jumped up, knocking back his chair. He walked away, starting to pace, running his hands through his salt-and-pepper hair. Momoko moved to calm him, but as soon as she got close to him he jerked away.

"I had to. _**I had to! **_With you the most! You needed it even more than the others, and not just because of that _boy_! You refused to forget the little boys, and, and-"

"And what?" Momoko screamed. She couldn't hold it back anymore. _**"What else did you take!"**_

James lurched forward, grabbing her face roughly. Behind them, someone started pounding the other side of the window.

Momoko stared into her father's crazed eyes. "I remember him." She whispered, tears running down her face. "I remember Brick."

The pounding stopped, replaced with angry, muffled shouts.

James smiled. He took a few brittle breathes; his free hand breifly went back to his neck for a moment, tugging harshly on the air around it. _"No need for that, no need for that. I know the rules, monster."_

James let go of her face and stepped back, arms outstretched.

"_Well, well, so be it. _

_I would have wished for fuller converse with you, _

_My new friend, my honorable guest, _

_But that it seems may not be. _

_And besides,"_

Momoko flinched as James stepped back towards her and held her in his embrace. His voice became soft, near a whisper.

"_I do not doubt your __father__ waits for you,"_

_**SKINT!**_

Momoko hit the floor before she felt the sting. She touched her wet, bleeding cheek, looking up to the man standing shakily above her, a small blade hanging between his fingers. Behind her, she heard a loud cracking sound. The heavy steel door hit the far wall opposite it with a loud bang and the attendants rushed in to restrain her father.

Someone gently touched her arm. Momoko looked up, her eyes meeting Ken's.

"That wasn't very smart." He said, pulling her up. She shook her head, opening her mouth to say something. James sudden words interrupted her, attracting both their attentions.

"_Toll no bell for me, dear Father dear Mother,  
Waste no sighs;  
There are my sisters, there is the little brother  
Who plays in the place called Paradise,  
Your children all, your children for ever;  
But I, so wild,  
Your disgrace, with the queer red face, was never,"_

James face, previously staring at the ground, swung up to meet Momoko's stare.

_**"Never, I know, but half your child!"**_

A chill went down Momoko's spine. Eyes still locked on hers, James twisted viciously at the hands holding him back, making chokin noises. He screamed and screamed and screamed. Ken quickly turned her around and le her out of the room, but she could still hear her father's mad rant echoing in her mind.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Mo." Ken said, throwing his arm around her shoulders. Momoko nodded, not meeting his eyes. "He's been doing so well lately, I thought… I don't know where he even got …. I'm so sorry." Ken pushed an antibiotic cloth against her cut, shaking his head sadly

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

Momoko turned her head towards the loud sounds, half expecting to see her father. Instead, she saw a rather familiar red-head, denting the steel walls of the Professor's private asylum with his fists as if it were made of weak tin.

"What the hell!" she screamed. Brushing Ken's arm off, Momoko stomped over to Brick, catching his fists before it could slam back into the wall. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay home!"

Brick balked. "Well, excuse me for caring! Oh, and by the way, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Baka, don't change the subject! Why don't you ever listen to me, dammit?"

"I do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do so! Let me see your cheek!" Without waiting for permission, Brick grabbed her chin. Momoko huffed a little but made no move to stop him. Brick took the cloth from her, firmly dabbing it against the cut.

"…So you do know each other." The red-heads whirled around, remembering there was a third person in the room. Ken looked back in fourth between the two, curious.

Cut forgotten, Momoko sputtered awkwardly, shoving Brick away from her. "Y-yeah. Sorry, Kenny. This is Brick. Brick, go back home."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Momoko, cut it out." Stepping forward, Ken shook Brick's hand politely. "Nice to meet you, Brick. I'm assuming you're the new boyfriend?"

Brick tilted his head, smirking. "Are you saying there was an old one?"

Ken laughed as Momoko smacked the back of Brick's head. "Surprisingly, yes. More than one. By the way, Mo, have you talked to Dexter lately? He was asking about y-"

Momoko quickly placed her hand over Ken's mouth. "Hahahaha! Silly, silly little brother, come over here!" she stage whispered, dragging him into the next room, a quaint little sitting room. Brick moved to follow, but was cut off when the door slammed in his face.

"HEY!"

* * *

"Nice, Mo."

Momoko glared back at Ken. "Shut up, _Ken_! What are you doing talking about _Dexter _of all people in front of my….my…!"

"_Your_?" Ken grinned, amused at how flustered she was getting.

"Don't laugh, dammit! It isn't funny!" She said, stomping her foot hard into the floor, cause it to split a bit. Almost immediately, Ken started cracking up.

"_Hahaha_- how can I help it? I've never seen you all -_hehahaa!-_ riled up like this! It's like your-snort!- oh my god! Don't you- _mmhmahaha_- know who you're acting like?"

Still laughing, he grabbed her shoulders a little. "Y-you're-_pfft haha_- acting like _Kaoru_! Little kid, temper-tantrum-Koaru!"

Momoko stilled. "N-no, I'm…I'm not…" After a moment, a smile spread on her face.

"Oh my cake, _I am!_" she giggled. "B-but it's not usually like this! Well, okay, he's always like this, but I'm not!"

Ken wiggled his eyebrows, reaching over to mess up his "sister's" hair. "I don't think you need a diagnosis from me to figure this one out, Mo."

Momoko rolled her eyes and smiled at Ken. She realized he'd grown a little more since she'd last seen him. He'd stopped gelling his hair, cutting it to a more modern style. The beginning of a small soul patch was growing on his chin.

Momoko hugged him. "I'm so sorry about the Professor, Kenny. I know this had got to hurt you the most."

Ken sighed, rubbing circles into the girl's back. "I got over it, Momoko. My father can't remember me, and I can't change that. All I can do is take care of him and the rest of the family as best I can."

"You're a bad liar, Kenny. But you're also pretty amazing."

Ken smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Right back at cha', Mo. You need to visit more often. My house is always open to you."

* * *

A few hours later, Brick and Momoko were in the sky, searching the city below them for a place to stay. The city was only a few miles from Townsville/ Tokyo, and both the reds were tired.

"Let's try that one." said Momoko, pointing to an old, run-of-the-mill motel with checkered painted doors to match the black-and-white roof.

"That one? Why that one? The one over there is way nicer." Brick questioned, poking his finger into his ear, eyes on a luxury hotel.

Momoko looked over him coldly, readjusting the straps of her vintage leather backpack. "I pick that one, because I didn't bring enough money for two nice suites."

Brick smirked devilishly, grabbing her around the waist. _"We can always share, Angel~" _he purred, pressing her close. He felt a nervous tremor move through her, but then Momoko rolled her eyes pushed him away.

"_Psh!_ I'll pass thanks." she called back as she flew down to the motel. Brick arched his brow, frowning at the little rejection, but followed her.

It turned out that along with two suites, Momoko also didn't have enough money for two beds. The look she gave the clerk who'd informed her of such had left the poor guy inches from wetting himself. Brick had thought for sure she was going to go all Crazy-Plant-Lady on the guy, but she'd just handed over the money and taken the single key, managing a grave "thank you" before walking away.

As the two made their way around the building to their room, Brick couldn't help feeling a little irritated at her sudden behavior. Hadn't they been bunking together for a while now? In all the time he'd been with her, he could count on one hand the nights when either of them slept without the other. What was so different now?

"Brick"

Brick jumped, fearing he'd been talking aloud. They'd finally arrived at their room and Momoko was fiddling with the key to their room, a worried, pinched look on her face. She glanced at him nervously, then looked away.

"I…I'm sorry for being so mean today. I'm just… I'm really confused about everything, and it's really stressing me out." The door opened and the two walked in.

The room wasn't that bad. The bed was made and clean, faded floral designs on the comforter and a cotton-candy blue homemade- quilt folded on top of all the covers. Next to it was a simple nightstand with a plain beige lamp and a digital clock. The room had a TV and a tiny bathroom. The carpet was ugly. The yellow, horizontal striped wallpaper was peeling in some spots, but had a cheerful vibe to it.

Brick frowned, his heart deflating in his chest. They stood in the middle of the room, facing each other. Brick placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to smile. "Angel, you should've said something. I don't want to rush you into anything, and if you've been feeling confused about us…I'll back off."

"What? No! Brick-kun, that's not what I- No!" Momoko waved her hands around, at lose for words. Then, without warning, Momoko caught his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. Relieved, Brick eagerly melded his lips to hers, pushing her small, soft body as close to his as he could. He was just about to sit them down on the bed when she broke away from the kiss. She stared up at him, something strange, almost fearful, in her eyes.

"Brick," she whispered, pressing the side of her face into his chest. "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

When she had finally finished, the room was silent.

Horribly, terribly silent.

Brick was standing in the small bathroom with the door open, his hands spread out on the sink as he stared down. Momoko got up from her place on the bed and walked over to stand in the doorway, not brave enough to actually go to him.

Brick lifted his head, staring at her in the mirror.

"You're sure."

Momoko looked away, nodding. "I'm sure."

"You saw….I have… _brothers?"_

Again, she nodded. "Two. Cute, too. They didn't look anything like you." She smiled a little at that.

Brick squinted into the mirror, as if it would show them their faces. His fists tightened, straining the leather of the finger-less gloves Momoko had given him. It was all he could do not to break something.

All this time he'd thought he'd always been alone. That place had always taken everything from him it seemed, to make him stronger, hard. But he'd had brothers. _Family_.

"They took them away, too." He muttered darkly, gripping the sides of the sink. It cracked and spider-webbed under the pressure his anger was supplying.

Cautiously, Momoko stepped closer to him, near enough to put her hand on his back.

"Brick-kun…Brick-kun, I'm really sorry. B-but, you know…they could still be-"

Brick turned around quickly and pushed past her, fuming. "I need some air."

He grabbed his jacket from the floor, tugging it on as he made his way to the door. Momoko was right on his heels.

"Please, Brick-kun, let's talk about this! They could still be alive. You're alive, aren't you? You told me you managed to escape a few times before I found you. My sisters and I, they let us go, didn't they?"

Brick stayed quiet, too frustrated to speak. His hand was on the knob, opening the door. Momoko slammed her hand against the door, shutting it, a sad, stubborn look plaguing her face.

"_Didn't they?"_

**_"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Especially not with_ you!"** Brick snapped.

Momoko's eyes widened. Her hand dropped from its place on the door. Brick looked away, feeling physically stricken by the hurt in her eyes.

So without a word, he opened the door and left.

* * *

'_Well that was stupid'_

Brick growled, more at himself than anything else. He shot through the sky, a furious red comet twisting through the dark night. Hours passed until he finally landed, unable to remain airborne. He wandered around the empty street blocks a little ways from the "livelier" part of the city, trying unsuccessfully not to let everything overwhelm him.

Brothers. Two brothers. Family. And maybe, still…

_'No. Don't go getting you're hope's up, Brick. There's no way...!'_

…

Was there?

He paused at a shop window for a moment, physically flinching when he saw his reflection. He looked almost as bad as he felt.

He looked like a demon; his skin a sickly pale shade, emphasizing the dark shadows under his glaring red eyes. His red mane had mostly come out of the knot he'd previously fixed it in, displaying sharp-looking strands of hair at erratic angles.

Brick brushed a hand through his long hair, freeing it of the rubber band completely. It tumbled down around his shoulders, ending somewhere above his backside. He continued to brush his fingers through the tangles, thinking absent-mindedly. _'I should really get it cut. What guy needs hair this long anyway?'_ Then again, his angel seemed to like it long.

**_"I don't want to talk about it, got it? Especially not to you! "_**

Brick's hands dropped to his sides. Why had he said that? He hadn't meant it! Well, okay, the first part he meant, but the part about her had been total bull. His world was turning upside down, but Momoko hadn't really done anything wrong, much less anything to deserve his anger.

"What's wrong with me?" he muttered darkly, placing his hand over his reflection.

"Nothing that I can see."

Startled, Brick whirled around. Standing a few feet to his left on the sidewalk was a girl. She had wild auburn tresses, light, freckled skin, and was wearing a sparkly purple tube top with cigarette jeans. She also was checking him out.

"I mean, I usually don't go for that scene. The red contacts would be too much for most people but _goddamn_ if you don't look dead sexy in them." she purred seductively, stepping closer into his personal space. Brick automatically stepped back.

"Um, look lady, thanks and all but I'm not interested. Like, at all." Brick stated simply, pushing his bangs out of his eyes irritably. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

The girl tilted her head, sulking a little. "Awww, you're taken! Damn, I thought for sure I had a chance."

Brick grinned.

_Taken._

That was a good word for it.

_"Amberrrrr!" _sang a new voice. All of a sudden, somebody was grabbing onto his hair and jumping on his back.

"ONWARD HORSEY, ONWARD I SAY!" said the voice, flicking his hair like riding reins.

"WHAT THE FU- _GET OFF_!" Brick shrieked, trying to shake the unidentified idiot off of his person. The person just clung tighter to him, like a crazy-ass monkey, climbing up a little so that their head was above his. Brick looked up to see another girl, this one clearly drunk off her ass, with big green eyes and glossy black hair sheared into a very short pixie.

Her face looks towards the 1st girl, whose staring at the scene in front her with horror.

"Lookie, lookie!" she squealed, pointing spastically to her skull.

"Jesus H. Christ, I've only been gone for 5 minutes. What did you guys do!" screamed girl #1, presumably Amber.

The monkey-girl pouted dramatically. "I didz it mah-self," she slurred, pulling at her short locks awkwardly. "Butch said it wook'ed sex-zah!"

"I bet he did, sweetie. Now will you please get down from the nice man before he throws you into the display window?"

Monkey-girl blew a raspberry cheekily, but did as she was told. She slid down from Brick's back and ran over to attach herself to her friend's hip and bury her face in the masses of reddish-brown hair.

**_"Where'z mah Princess?"_**

_'Oh fuck this, I'm out!'_ Brick thought cantankerously, quickly turning the other way to make his escape. Only, of course, for the third voice, a bawling dark-haired guy with a stupid little ponytail, to throw his arms and legs around him intimately.

"S-she, _*sniffle*,_ she left meh, man! Mah Princess ish' goone!" he wailed, blowing his nose into Brick's red wife beater. Brick stared down at him ominously, trying not to set the drunk-stupid stranger on fire with his eyes.

_'Remember what Angel always says, Brick. No incinerating people just because you don't like them.'_ So with a heavy sigh, he raised his hand and awkwardly patted the pony-tail dude on the back.

"Uh, there, there. I'm sure your… Princess… couldn't have gotten far."

Behind him, Amber giggled. "Butch, she's over here you dork."

Pony-tail dude's head shot up, looking over Brick's shoulder. "PRINCESS!" he cried, beaming with utter joy.

Brick looked over too, just in time to see Monkey-girl look up and stare at them vacantly. Her nose twitched. Gradually, her face twisted into a demented snarl, her candy-green peepers locked on Ponytail –dude. She swung her hand out, jabbing her finger into the air violently.

"HEY, _HEY_, WHATCHU DOIN' TO MAH HORSEY, HUH?" she roared, unlatching herself from Amber's side and running forward to tear Pony-tail dude off of Brick and throw him to the ground. The guy cried happily as Monkey-girl fell on top of him and stared punching him in the face.

Brick stared down at the couple. A slow, confused smile grew on his face. Amber walked up behind him, smiling and shaking her head.

"They're so fuckin' crazy for each other, it's stupid."

She looked up at him, scrutinizing him. Brick flushed some, uncomfortable.

"What?" he finally asked.

Amber smiled wide, her eyes crinkling a bit. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. You've got it bad for somebody, right?"

Brick turned red. He shoved his hand into his pockets and turned his gaze to his shuffling feet. "Maybe."

Amber's smile grew even bigger. "But you did something stupid, right? No, don't answer that, I already know. I'm a professional. Kai, no, NO! No taking off your clothes in the middle of the street. Nooo, you can't take his off either!"

"Yes she caaan!" whined Butch, running his hands clumsily through Monkey-girl's hair. "It's con-shensual and everah-thing!"

Monkey-girl laughed, waving her arms to the sky.

"I wanna' get married. Les' all get married! You wanna' get married, Horsey?"

Amber sighed, walking over to tug Monkey-girl off the ground. She looked over pleadingly at Brick. "Help me get them to our car?"

* * *

**Scene!**

**I was gonna keep going but this whole chappie is starting to feel like a run-on sentence that never ends. **

**I LOVE writing drunk people. I officially want to write a scene where everyone gets drunk together, wreaking havok. **

**Kaoru and Butch have already laid claim to the "hyper/sad drunk", so Momoko and Brick will be the sexy stripper drunk, Miyako will be the angry-gets-into-bar-fights-drunk. Boomer will be the invisible designated driver. **

**So yeah :3 I wonder if any of you're questions have been answered? I know I've like 10 new questions, but what about the old ones...?**

**Oh well. Back to my Community marithon 8D **

**TROY AND ABED IN THE MORNING!**

**loz xD**

**REVIEWWW **

**Love,**

**me**


End file.
